


The Red String of Fate

by HypersomniacGrad



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, a rather musical fic, mentions of staubrey, the red string of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypersomniacGrad/pseuds/HypersomniacGrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people connected by the red thread called “the red string of fate” are said to be destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. Fate was always careful in choosing two people who truly belonged together and bestowing upon them this gift. So when Beca and Chloe just couldn’t get it together, and when everything around them just seems to pull them apart, Fate decides to intervene through a play/musical where the cast and crew are the recently graduated Bellas and Trebles, and with Beca, Chloe, and Jesse on center stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jessie's Girl

Beca was in a rush to leave work. 

Chloe said she wanted to talk to her about something important and asked to meet up at their favorite coffee shop. Her voice sounded all nervous over the phone that Beca wasn’t sure if she should be nervous too or worried.

Not that how Chloe sounded was all that made Beca nervous,no.

Something else added to the nerves other than Chloe’s voice. 

It was the butterflies.

Or whatever fluttering feeling she’s been feeling deep inside. Beca wasn’t really sure.

Still, this strange feeling has been taking over her ever since they've moved in together four months ago, her heart beating incredibly fast, pounding against her chest, ready to burst every time Chloe was near, every time she would smile.

Every time she would pop into Beca’s mind.

Yeah, Beca wasn’t sure what it was.

But Fate certainly did.

And up atop someplace, Fate smiles. Finally.

Chloe was doing her best to not panic. She could feel her heart racing with every minute that kept passing. She got to the coffee shop first, sitting down at their usual booth, and waited for Beca to get there too. She couldn't wait any longer, she's waited long enough in the last four years.

Chloe knew she was maybe being selfish. Beca has Jesse. But Jesse's been away, he's barely been able to keep in touch with the young DJ, and Beca doesn't seem to even notice. So maybe Chloe allowed herself to hope, the two were always close but the last four months they have been growing closer, and Chloe couldn't wait anymore. She tried running away from her feelings, and clearly it didn't work. 

She has no other option left. Chloe just has to face the music.

Each time some new costumer walked through the entrance of the coffee shop, Chloe's head looked up with a hopeful smile that a familiar face would finally pop up and join her. 

And that was exactly what happened.

Except, it wasn't Beca. It was Tom.

Chloe looked at her former flame in confusion as he ran towards the booth and eagerly sat opposite Chloe in the booth. He wanted her back, that's not what she wanted, he was being persistent, saying something about it being luck and destiny that he ran into her as he was thinking about her a lot. He reached out kissed the back of her hands, she barely nearly slapped him. He wasn't listening that she didn't want him. 

She wanted Beca.

But Beca didn't hear a single word Chloe said. All she saw through the glass as she stood outside the coffee shop was Tom being sweet and romantic. She didn't hear Chloe proclaiming her feelings for her to the wrong person, she didn't see her stand and walk out. She had ran away as fast as she could as soon as she felt her heart literally dropping down to the ground.

Questions filled Beca’s mind like an overwhelming flood. Was that what Chloe wanted to tell her, that she was back with Tom? Maybe she was moving out to move in with him? 

Beca couldn't understand why it hurt – and it hurt terribly much – seeing Chloe talking to her former flame.

She stopped running once she was a few blocks away from the coffee shop. She looked at her phone, it was buzzing nonstop, and already there were missed calls from Chloe. It started ringing again just as she was about to put it away and Beca looked at the caller ID. It was Jesse.

"Hey Jess." Beca said as she answered the phone, it felt a little strange talking to her boyfriend, or maybe ex, she wasn't sure, they haven't talked to each other in two months.

"Hey Becs, do you remember that park I took you out on our third date?" he said attracting Beca's curiosity.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Beca answered as to curious as to why Jesse would randomly ask her this.

"I need you to go there now. I have a surprise." Jesse replied before hanging up.

Beca had no choice but find out, her curiosity getting the best of her. It was also a welcomed distraction from her thoughts about the redhead. She reached the park about fifteen minutes later, still ignoring Chloe's calls. As soon as she reached the spot where Jesse took her for a picnic Beca froze. Jesse was there holding a sign that said "Will You Marry Me?" with all of the Trebles singing serenades to back him up.

Beca had no idea what to do. She was already dealing with too much at the moment, and processing her emotions weren’t exactly her expertise. Her boyfriend shows up out of the blue after months of having a long distance not-much-really-of-a-relationship relationship with him and now he was there being the sappy romantic puppy he was, proposing. 

All the while still thinking about whatever it was she was feeling about Chloe and Chloe’s news.

Jesse walked towards her, with each step he took he readied the tiny black box with the ring, and this time asked Beca with his own spoken words. Beca had no idea what was happening. She just sort of smiled at Jesse and he took it as a yes, slipping on the ring on her finger.

Five minutes later, in the middle of cheering sounds the Trebles were making as Jesse threw his arms around her, holding her close, it just hit Beca that she was engaged.  
This is what she wanted right? 

Jesse was the right choice, he loved her, she was safe with him, he made her happy… right?

But if those were all true, why did she feel some sort of guilt forming in the pits of her stomach, the thought of a bubbly redhead popping in her mind. 

No, Chloe's with that stupid Tom again, she thought to herself.

So why wasn't she happy?

Fate groaned, this was not how things were supposed to turn out. This was nowhere near what was planned. Of all the people, all the soulmates pulled together by the thread that binds them, Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale had to be the most curious, intricate, and infuriating case of all.  
Fate has no choice, it was time to intervene before either one of them ends messing things up even more.


	2. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to finally tell Beca what she felt for her, but Tom coincidentally shows up and ruin the moment. Beca unknowingly gets jealous and ends up meeting Jesse at the park who surprise her with a proposal. Finally fed up with how tangled and stretched the red thread that connects the two, Fate decided to intervene.

Beca could feel the intense push and pull at the pit of her stomach. Something was hurting her, a lot, and all she could do was wish for it to go away.

Because the night didn’t cease to be unpredictable, getting engaged and all and seeing Chloe with Tom, the unexpected kept popping up. As soon as Beca got back to the apartment she shared with Chloe, with Jesse in tow, she saw the redhead quickly packing her things and panic hit Beca like a thunderbolt. 

_Why was Chloe packing?!_

Beca saw the smile in Chloe's eyes died after she saw Jesse with Beca. "So that's why you haven't been answering my calls." she commented. She tried to keep her voice enthusiastic, but happiness could barely touch it, especially when Jesse raised Beca's hand excitedly pointing out the fact that they were engaged. At that point Beca just wanted to deck Jesse in the face, she was trying so hard to remember how Jesse accepted her smile as a yes and why she hasn't protested. She felt like there were still too young to get married, for that matter, Beca never really saw herself getting married to Jesse.

Chloe went back to packing her suitcase and threw Beca an envelope with an invitation on it, and surprisingly enough, a letter addressed for Jesse also arrived.

"Wait, Chloe, why are we being invited to participate in a play in New York? And whoa, plane tickets already here! It says the flight's leaving midnight! What about our jobs? And hang on, all expenses paid?" Beca exclaimed as she read the details of the letter.

Without turning, Chloe decided to address Beca's questions one at a time. "Yeah, the Bellas and the Trebles all got invited. Well, the teams that we were part of at least. Bree just sent me a text as well. Apparently, it's for some huge charity, and proceeds from the success of the play will all go to those who need it. I called in at work, and so did Aubrey, and they said we have permission to take time off. The director-slash-writer-slash-producer got them all to say yes for our leave. We're all heading to New York."

"Better start packing then Becs, I'll help. Good thing I'm already packed." Jesse commented which earned him a glare from Beca.

"I can handle it." Beca replied as she ran into her room and started packing. Beca, ever the multi-tasker, started to play the messages Chloe left her on her phone as she threw in some clothes and necessities in her luggage. She also saw messages from the other Bellas. It's confirmed, they were all going.

And it's also been confirmed that Beca was the biggest idiot in the world. She heard Chloe's message of moving the meet-up to their place, having ordered coffee and some pastries to go thanks to Tom's sudden intrusion. 

They weren't back together! And Beca started feeling the ebbing guilt slowly taking over her again, although she wasn't exactly sure what she was guilty of.

Jesse had to part ways as soon as they reached the residential tower that they were going to call home during their stay at New York, which only made Beca feel the growing coldness that surrounded Chloe even more so than before. 

Chloe's shining blue eyes were always filled with happiness and energy, they looked too sad and defeated at the moment. She sounded so excited in her voice mails, a sharp contrast to how she was acting now. Beca barely noticed the entirety of the flight to New York, she had her headphones on and lost herself to the music while Jesse looked like an excited little boy already making notes and plans. Chloe was just deflated, remaining silent the whole way.

So yeah, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts for that little while.

As soon as they reached the flat that was for the Bellas, Beca felt the familiar atmosphere of living with her friends, noting how some color and semblance of a smile returned to Chloe's cheeks and lips. She immediately ran into Aubrey though, and they locked themselves in their shared room after giving a hug to each of the other Bellas there.

The Bellas were quick to notice the unusual characteristics that had suddenly possessed the redhead. They couldn't help but wonder why when Emily pointed out the ring on Beca's finger.

"You're engaged!" the Bellas chorused in shock and confusion. Beca, feeling tired from all that has happened that day, only give a grunt and proceeded to follow Amy, who had volunteered to help her, to get her stuff in their room.

They were in one of those incredibly huge theaters off of Broadway the next day as two separate shuttle buses had picked up the Bellas and the Trebles. They made their way through the main entrance, not knowing where to enter the building in the first place, all feeling the rush as excitement and nervousness mixed about their big debut for the musical they have been invited to participate in.

As the huge double doors that led to the orchestra seats swung open, Beca caught a glimpse of a tall blond with a familiar built. He looked around and grinned as he saw his favorite Barden acapella groups, not that he would admit it.

"Becky!" Luke called out as he watched the two teams fill the space of the theater.

"Luke, what on earth are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"I got called to assist with pretty much everything for marketing and promotions and well, apparently extra roles for the play." Luke said, shrugging at being the main go-to man.  
A voice filled the room through strategically placed speakers. "You're not the only one here to help."

"Is that Justin?" Aubrey wondered and Luke nodded to confirm the blonde's suspicions.

"He's handling stage and lights and pretty much everything related to it." Luke explained.

"So, Beca's engaged" Amy started to say followed by a sound of approval from the Trebles and a groan from all the Bellas, "and we're here for a play that will undoubtedly launch us all into bigger stardom, 'cause let's face it, we're pretty big stars as it is. But where's our director, what's his name again, Fate Valentine?"

"Her name." Luke corrected. "She was around here somewhere earlier."

And right on cue, as Luke mentioned the director, a young woman, with hair as brown as Beca's, amber like eyes, and a grace that resembles the delicate movements of an angel, had started to appear on the stage. She was dressed simply in a red shirt, brown leather jacket, jeans and sneakers. She had absentmindedly started singing a song as she checked that everything was in their place around the stage, making note of the sets already prepared at the back.

Her voice was soft, providing a good contrast to the original version of the song she was singing. But to Beca's ears, it sounded like the perfect tweak to the song, an idea for a mix popping in her head while all eyes were on Fate.

_I hear you breathing in_  
_Another day begins_  
_The stars are falling out_  
_My dreams are fading now, fading out_

_I've been keeping my eyes wide open_  
_I've been keeping my eyes wide open_

_Your love is a symphony_  
_All around me_  
_Running through me_  
_Your love is a melody_  
_Underneath me_  
_Running to me_  
_Oh, your love is a song_

She stopped singing as soon as she reached center stage, beaming at all the talented faces that looked at her in some strange admiration. "Hello everyone." she started to say. "My name is Fate Valentine, the one responsible for all of you being here. Sorry for the short notice, but the whole play-thing kinda' happened on short notice too."

Fate heard a number of murmurs of agreement, but nonetheless, both parties were excited to get started.

"Will it just be us?" Emily asked to which Fate nodded before verbally confirming with a yes.

"And I bet you're all wondering what the play is about. Well, boys and girls, ladies and gents, if you would allow me to, I shall explain. First off, the play is a musical, with musical numbers performed acapella style. I already have a set list for each act prepped and ready to go. But what's this, what's the story, you may ask. What's the title to begin with?

"The title of our beloved musical is 'Red Thread'. What's it about? It's about a girl who, initially, distances herself from the world, building walls around her thanks to past events that had taught her it's better to be alone than get hurt by the ones you let in. She makes fast friends with two people and falls in love with one of them. Now the play in itself will explore a number of themes as it tries to explore the theory about the red string of fate.

"The red string of fate is a myth about how a red thread is tied to the ankle of one person and is connected to another, the person they are destined to be with, the person's soulmate if you will. The red thread that connects them may stretch and get tangled but it will never break. No matter the situation, the circumstance, the time, the place, two people who are fated will be fated to be with each other. They will fall in love with each other, an inescapable truth. But the happy ending isn't settled, after all, we may not get to choose who makes us happy, who we love, but we get to choose if we want to pursue that happiness, we get to decide if we want to fight for that love."

"Ok, so how's the play going to go? Are we going to audition for the parts?" Stacie asked.

"No. It's already been decided my dear. The play is divided into five acts. Act one is our typical start, an introduction of our characters, particularly our love triangle. Through a chosen number of songs and mash ups we get to show how each of the characters interact and how the two love interests falls for our main star." Fate stated, before pointing at Beca.

Beca looked surprised. "Wait, dude, I'm the lead?"

"I think it is fitting. Sorry, no protests would be entertained. You are our lead star Ms. Mitchell." Fate stated. "Act two presents the-should-be-happy ending, boy gets girl kind of thing."

"Oh then I should play the boy who gets the girl since I'm engaged to Beca." Jesse piped up.

Fate resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the annoying puppy who kept entangling Beca's thread. "Well Mr. Swanson, you are my choice for the role." Fate responded and Jesse excitedly wrapped his arms around Beca who simply didn't know what to do. Being co-captain of an acapella team was one thing, the star of a play another.

"Now everything isn't easy as another person falls in love with Beca's character, a fitting rival. Quick, Ms. Mitchell, who is your best friend?" Fate asked.

Without thinking twice Beca answered "Chloe"

"Perfect then as Ms. Beale shall play the role of the rival for Beca's character's love and affection." Fate exclaimed which elicited a gasp from Chloe. "No, Ms. Beale, you can't turn it down either."

Fate decided to give the Bellas, the Trebles, and the three people involved in the mess she needed to fix a minute or two for everything to sink in. The Bellas knew of course, about Chloe's feelings for Beca. The Trebles could tell as well. Only Jesse seemed to be oblivious, and of course Beca.

Fate grinned, her desired effect revealing themselves in the faces of her hand selected cast, before she continued speaking. "Act three is about the back and forth of whether or not our rival shall pursue our star's affection and about the boy making sure of his desired happy ending. But, as always, we get to include a plot twist. A tragic turn of events that would rock the core of the two love interests.

"That's when we move into act four. The rival being there, a constant presence in our heroine's life, the source of conflict and confusion. We get thrown an important question, under the circumstances where she has made her decision in the past, was a misappropriation of love possible? Could it have happened? Is Chloe's character only there to test the already established relationship? Or is her character at the end of the thread of Beca's character?" Fate pauses as her eyes search the room for any sort of reaction but all she met was silence and a dawn of realization on the faces of two of the smartest people in the room, followed by confusion.

"That's when we'll move to act five where we get the truth. We get thrown a number of questions, who do you really love? Who have you been in love with since the beginning? We get to see someone who chose the dark path be saved by two people who become her best friends and she falls in love with one of them. Here we face what all the events have been building up to, a conundrum of misplaced feelings, a transfer of affection, confusion, and the need for the courage to face the most terrifying truth about love – it leaves us vulnerable and bare. But will we choose who makes us happy despite all the hurt that may come just to reach it? Or will we settle with the safe bet?"

"Will all those be questioned at the end?" Aubrey asked, her tone sharp, she was getting the feeling that this was more than just a play.

"Hopefully, yes. But what's good about the different acts is that we get to explore the details that lead to the culminating scene where the decision will be made. We'll face that when the time comes. We also get to explore the different aspects of fate and love through the other relationships in the play. Amy will get to play the girl Beca's character will have a budding close friendship too, the one she'll run to when she needs to face the truth. Benji will play Jesse's character's best friend, while you Ms. Aubrey Posen, will play Chloe's. Benji's and Emily's characters will be in a relationship demonstrating young and innocent love, Amy and Bumper will display a relationship that was never meant to be more than just a casual fling, Lilly and Donald will be the couple who brings out a different side of the other, Cynthia Rose will be the voice of reason when it comes to choosing happiness and love, being the only one who is actually in a happy and loving relationship." Fate continued to explain, eliciting excited responses from the different members of each group.

"You, guy who is strangely enough carrying a unicycle" Fate said pointing at Unicycle a little confused, "you and Aubrey will represent a strange chasing-after-the-wrong-one relationship."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey interjects, interrupting Fate.

Fate shrugs. "Of course, the missing piece of that relationship is the-right-one who Stacie will get the chance to play."

All eyes flickered between Fate, Aubrey, Unicycle, and Stacie. Stacie was blushing, which came as a surprise to all, but her face wasn't flushed as red as Aubrey's. After a minute or two, Stacie shrugged. "I'm down with that." she said with her usual flirtatious air of confidence.

"Perfect then." Fate says. "So without further ado, shall we begin?"

There was a chorus of approval around the room, even from the still flustered Aubrey. The only two people who were still unsure about what was going to happen or how they feel about the whole thing were Beca and Chloe. 

Chloe was unsure she could keep the distinction between her character and herself, afraid she might end up revealing her true feeling to the DJ. Beca, on the other hand, was unsure of what to feel about the prospects of possibly unveiling something she knew deep down inside her was true.

Fate smiled feeling some sense of accomplishment even when they haven’t even started sensing the thoughts currently occupying the redhead’s mind, the DJ’s as well. The play, after all, was designed to show how each of them truly felt, especially Chloe and Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part of teh song Fate sings is from 'Your Love is a Song' by Switchfoot
> 
> 'Meant To Be' chapter title is a nod to TLC's song


	3. Act One: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate takes on the mortal form of a young woman and calls herself Fate Valentine, the director of the play where Beca, Chloe, and Jesse takes the stage as the main characters. The story is simple, girl who never had any friends before becomes best friends with two people, both fall in love with her, and she falls in love with one of them. With only the lyrics of the song to go on with, will Beca be able to find the truth of how she truly feels deep in her heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 1 is inspired by the song "First Time" by Lifehouse
> 
> _We're both looking for something_  
>  _We've been afraid to find_  
>  _It's easier to be broken_  
>  _It's easier to hide_
> 
> _Looking at you, holding my breath_  
>  _For once in my life, I'm scared to death_  
>  _I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

Fate took in a deep breath, why is it so hard nowadays to get two people who were meant to be together to actually be together?

"Cut!" she yelled above the initially smooth going now disastrous rehearsal. "Guys, we've been practicing the whole of Act 1 nonstop for a week already, can we please just get it all together and go through all the scenes without anyone questioning the 'motivations' of each and everyone's characters? For the love of God just be yourself and live in the truth of the moment!"

Beca flinched, the death glare Fate was giving all of them at the moment was by far scarier than Aubrey's. Truth be told, even the aca-nazi herself was a little intimidated by their director. _Who knew that was even possible_ , she thought to herself. Fate had decided to give the script and song choices in parts, once they perfect one act and master all the scenes within it then they'll move to the next one and only having brush ups and quick rehearsals for the already mastered acts.

"Take five then we start from the top." Fate said with a heavy sigh when one of the Trebles wanted to weigh in on his character's development.

Beca sat with the Bellas, right next to Chloe, but the redhead had been a little aloof lately. The smiles she gave Beca barely touched her eyes and Beca could feel the sadness she was trying to hide. Chloe mostly spent her free time with Aubrey, but thankfully free time was rare so she doesn’t get to miss her much. Once they reach their flat, Aubrey drills them again, making sure they have their parts down to a tee in her attempts to make sure that the Bellas impress the young enigmatic director.

On ordinary days, Beca would complain with the additional practices but those usually helped take her mind off of Chloe and it gives her an excuse to not see Jesse. The two of them just got engaged and already Beca couldn't stand the prolonged bonding time Jesse always tried to initiate, she just wished she could spend some time with Chloe.

Looking back, that was always the case. Sure they went on dates and did things couples usually do, but Beca mostly spent her time with Chloe. So, despite the fact that it's for this play they were doing, Beca cherished the private Bellas rehearsals, getting the chance to sing with, and sing to, Chloe.

"Your five minutes are up." Fate called out as she sat in her seat somewhere along the middle row of the orchestra seats. "Places people!"

Luke peaked out of the backstage where he read the narration checking to see that Beca was ready to start. The lights went out until a spotlight had been focused on the DJ. The show was about to start.

_No attorneys to plead my case_  
_No opiates to send me outta' space_  
_And my fingers are bejeweled_  
_With diamonds and gold_  
_But that ain't gonna help me now_

Beca started singing as she walked around the stage interacting with the extra casts providing back up acapella style – some of the Tone Hangers, a few members of the BU harmonics, even three members of Das Sound Machine, which Beca had to admit was a bit of shock but thankfully their fearless leader couldn't make it. Beca tried to be standoffish, which wasn't that hard to pull, causing trouble and being all rebellious.

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town_  
_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

The interactions change a little and shows flashbacks of how and why Beca chose to be alone, why she chose to build her walls. She gets hurt by her childhood friends who leave her, and afterwards forget about her, her parents separate, people around her talk about her. Beca starts to build her rep as being the badass DJ and starts to show how she developed her rebellious streak.

_You think you're right but you were wrong_  
_You tried to take me but I knew all along_  
_You can't take me for a ride_  
_I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

Beca hits the chorus again getting back to the present where Beca has her street cred already established. As she wraps up the song Luke enters the scene wearing a wig and a plastered beard. He was playing Beca's dad. The extras start to exit while Luke takes Beca away and makes a deal with her, support whatever career choice she makes if she finishes her studies.

Luke drags Beca who was trying to resist as she finishes her song from one end of the stage and all the way to the other side. He points to a sign that says Bella Academy, an all-girls school that was home of the Bellas who in the play were an established ensemble competing with the rival school's Treblemakers.

Luke huffs comically as he walks away and Beca follows him trying to renegotiate the deal. Beca stops at center stage as the backdrop changes to that of the shared courtyard of the two schools with the Bellas and the Trebles finally coming into scene, doing their own respective things. The spotlight on Beca disappears as the whole stage comes to life.

Beca walks upstage, slinking back as she resigns herself to her fate. The Bellas and the Trebles however have other plans as they start their scene. Fat Amy moves to center stage, meeting Bumper there, and the Bellas and Trebles quickly rally up behind their representatives as they start their mash up song.

Fat Amy starts.

_If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_  
_then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_  
_then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_  
_then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

Then Bumper jumps in.

_This hit, that ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_  
_This one for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls straight masterpieces_  
_Stylin', whiln', livin' it up in the city_  
_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

The rest of the Bellas start singing too with the Trebles singing in the background.

_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny_ _  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_

_[I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Called a police and a fireman_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna' retire man_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down]_

The Trebles then take the lead while the Bellas sing in the background

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_  
  
_[If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving_  
_then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_  
_then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_  
_then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby]_

The Bellas and Trebles start to mix in with each other as they occupy the whole stage, finally mastering the choreography. The groups start to loosen up, finally getting into the mash up after so many rehearsals. The Bellas take command with the song once again, with the Trebles ready with their reply.

_I know you lie_  
_Cause your lips are moving_  
_Tell me do you think I'm dumb?_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_I might be young, but I ain't stupid_  
_Talking around in circles with your tongue_  
  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh_

The Bellas take over

_Uptown funk you up_  
_Uptown funk you up (say what?)_

Followed by the Trebles

_Uptown funk you up_  
_Uptown funk you up_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

Then the Bellas hit the chorus again with the Trebles singing "Uptown funk you up" softly in the background. Fate watched as the two acapella groups sang their hearts out, putting the stage on a blaze. They wrap up the song as they move towards their respective positions getting ready for the next scene, the reintroduction of the rather rebellious and badass alt girl, Beca.

Fat Amy was talking to Bumper, with their usual flirting rituals heavily accentuated by their actions as they mute down their conversation. Aubrey was sitting on a picnic table engaged in a conversation with Chloe and Stacie, shooting a quick glance at an oblivious Unicycle who was doing what he did best as was hanging out with the rest of the Trebles. Cynthia Rose was with Lily, Ashley, and Jessica as she gushed about her love life. Baca was sat down on some picnic blanket, engaged in her own thing, favorite pair of headphones on. Emily was nervously chatting up an equally awkward Benji with Jesse as his wingman.

The scene transitions with Jesse finally laying eyes on Beca. Emily and Benji start singing in the background, their mash up of ‘Shut Up and Dance’ and ‘Want to Want Me’. They both start the song with a duet.

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me._  
_I said you're holding back_  
_She said shut up and dance with me_  
_And if you want, hey girl (boy), you got me_  
_There's nothing I know I wouldn't do_  
_Shut up and let me get up next to you_

They hold hands and Emily sings.

_It's so hard to sleep_  
_I got the sheets on the floor_  
_Listen to me_  
_And I can't take it no more_  
_It's a hundred degrees_  
_I got one foot out the door_  
_Where are my keys?_  
_'Cause I gotta leave, yeah_

Jesse takes a few steps back as Benji takes over. The couple locked in their own world.

_We were victims of the night,_  
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and faded light_  
_Oh we were bound to get together,_  
_Bound to get together._

_She took my arm_  
_I don't know how it happened_  
_We took the floor and she said_

The two start to sing the respective chorus of the songs they were singing with each other.

_Boy, you're the one [Oh don't you dare look back]_  
_I want you to want me [Just keep your eyes on me]_  
_And if you want, hey boy, you got me [I said you're holding back]_  
_There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do [She said shut up and dance with me]_  
_Just to get up next you_

As Jesse was about to finally rejoin the Trebles, his eyes lock on Beca who, like the couple, was in her own happy world as she bobs her head to the music she was listening to. Jesse starts to take over, walking towards Beca and extending a hand to her. He dances as he sings, trying to coax Beca into joining him.

_Deep in her eyes_  
_I think I see the future_  
_I realize this is my last chance_

_Girl, you're the one_  
_I want you to want me_  
_And if you want, hey girl, you got me_  
_There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do_  
_Just to get up next you_

Beca, finally giving in, starts to sing too before being quickly taken over by Emily and Benji who once again takes the spotlight as Beca and Jesse part way, Beca shrugging off the brief interaction while Jesse relanctuntly rejoins the Trebles.

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_  
_I said you're holding back_  
_He said shut up and dance with me_

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me._  
_I said you're holding back_  
_She said shut up and dance with me_  
_And if you want, hey girl (boy), you got me_  
_There's nothing I know I wouldn't do_  
_Shut up and let me get up next to you_

Benji and Emily finish the song, settling in some corner of the stage. Beca walks to the side of the Bellas where she finds her own corner downstage. Aubrey and Stacie walk away from Chloe, locked in their own conversation, both upset, and with that Beca starts her solo. It was just her, no back up.

And as Beca sang she remembers the first time she and Chloe met at the activities fair, followed by the whole shower incident. Beca couldn't help the blush that had started to taint her cheeks and Fate smiled, the intimate setup of a certain reprise taking its desired effect. Chloe's attention lands on Beca as soon as she starts singing, she had the same look on her face as Beca did as she remembers the same incident. She smiles fondly at the brunette who was trying her best to ignore Chloe's presence as she wasn't supposed to notice her at the beginning.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Chloe approaches Beca, stretching her hand out. They lock eyes for a minute or two as Chloe joins her in the song. Beca stands up and for a while they were singing to each other, standing in their own corner of the stage. It was there moment, and only theirs to share.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am Titanium_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am Titanium_

Beca notice's the smile in Chloe's eyes, which only makes her smile grow bigger, it wasn't her usual smirk but rather it was her reserved-only-for-Chloe smile. Chloe leads her to where the rest of the Bellas had started to gather, reminiscent of how it was Chloe who got her to audition and join the Bellas, giving Beca a family she never thought she could have.

The song wraps up and Aubrey says her line about the competition where they will face the Trebles. Aubrey whips them into shape and Beca joins Stacie in singing ‘Cherry Wine’ with the Bellas softly providing backup vocals. Stacie steals glances from Aubrey and Beca and Chloe stealing glances from each other, with Chloe's stolen glances a part of the script and Beca's all on her own. Stacie starts the song.

_Her eyes and words so icy_  
_Oh but she burns like rum on the fire_  
_Hot and fast and angry as she can be_  
_I walk my days on a wire_

_It looks ugly, but it's clean_ _  
Oh mama, don't fuss over me_

Beca joins her in the chorus.

_The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine_  
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_  
_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

Stacie then lets Beca sing her part.

_Her fight and fury is fiery_  
_Oh but she loves like sleep to the freezing_  
_Sweet and right and merciful_  
_I'm all but washed in the tide of her breathing_

_And it's worth it, it's divine_  
_I have this some of the time_

They repeat the chorus as they do a quick montage of preparing while doing some vocal exercises, the Trebles doing their version of preparation too, before they get into position for their final mash up.

Both the Bellas and Trebles start to take turns singing the lines of ‘You're No Body Until Somebody Loves You’, Lily providing some serious beatboxing and Ashley and Jessica representing the Bellas while Donald represents the Trebles, and they sing together upon hitting the chorus, the Bellas and Trebles facing each other in their formation.

_Long gone and fallen down but I'm loving how it tastes_  
_I look around for desire, love run away_  
_Hold back, we're falling down, and I show you how it breaks_  
_If I can give it, I'll take it, all of the way_

_And I've got a lot left to learn, babe_

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you_  
_It's hard times when nobody wants you_  
_Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming_  
_Get up on top, I'll make it pop honey_  
_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you_  
_It's a cold heart when nobody holds you_  
_Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming_  
_Get up on top, I'll make it pop honey_

_Don't you stop me, I will get what's coming to me_ _  
I am ready baby, I will be somebody (2x)_

_Don't ever stop (repeat until it fades)_

Chloe steps forward with her solo as the Bellas transition from their previous song into providing back up for Chloe. The Trebles hang back, the members of the Tone Hangers enter the scene playing the part of the judges. Chloe rests her eyes on Beca's as she sings with all her heart.

_Say you love me to my face_  
_I need it more than your embrace_  
_Just say you want me, that's all it takes_  
_Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_

_'Cause I don't wanna' fall in love_  
_If you don't wanna' try_  
_But all that I've been thinking of_  
_Is maybe that you might_  
_Baby looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
_And love's floating away_

The Bellas join Chloe in the chorus before Beca starts her solo.

_Slowly, slowly, you unfold me_  
_But do you know me at all_  
_Someone told me love controls everything_  
_But only if you know_

The Bellas once again join the chorus, their soft voices fading away as they transition to the Trebles song. Jesse steps up with his solo of ‘Mine’.

_On my mind, I pass my bed time_  
_No rest at the kingdom_  
_Alone in my place, my heart is away_  
_All that I can think of is_  
_We should get married (2x)_  
_Let's stop holding back on this and let's get carried away_  
_I just wanna say you're mine, you're mine (2x)_

As the Trebles jump in the judges find their way to the middle of the stage, criticizing the Bellas and howling at them. One of the judges approaches the Bellas, particularly hitting on Chloe. The Trebles transition to Elastic Hearts as Beca punches the judge and the Bellas get disqualified.

_And another one bites the dust_  
_Oh why can I not conquer love?_  
_And I might have thought that we were one_  
_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

The Trebles finish of their song victorious as some of the BU harmonic members playing the police take away Beca, Jesse steps in and Beca pushes him away, frustrated.

Beca starts to sing parts of Person I Should Have Been. While singing, Chloe reaches out to Beca as Luke, once again playing Beca's dad, clears the mess.

_I'm gonna start again_  
_This world I painted black just needs some color_  
_I'm gonna live my life like the other_  
_Person I should have been_

_I ain't tapping out, no, no, no, no_  
_To this dark and twisted dream that's kept me living_  
_I pray to my soul to keep its fire burning_  
_And when it does I'm gonna let it shine_

_I'll make the best of this life I've got left_  
_Got no time for no regrets_  
_Gonna' show you just what I can be_  
_The person I should have been_

Beca smiles sheepishly at Chloe as she tries to avoid the Bellas who are constantly around Chloe. She tries to fix her friendship with Jesse who walks away from her. Convinced and determined to fix and mend her relationship with her friends, Beca finished singing her song, the Bellas exiting stage right, the Trebles on stage left. The lights start to diminish on stage leaving only the spotlight on Beca, an when Beca finishes her song, the light goes off, ending act one.

"Excellent work my dears!" Fate cried out as she stands up to applaud, witnessing the magic that had transpired on stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Songs for this chapter include the following  
> \- Trouble (Pink)  
> \- Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars)/Lips are Moving (Meghan Trainor) [mash up inspired by Sam Tsui's cover watch?v=xl8BCOuWh9c]  
> \- Shut Up and Dance (Walk the Moon)/Want to Want Me (Jason Derulo) [mash up also inspired by Sam Tsui's cover watch?v=POzWc8gC7PU]  
> \- Titanium (David Guetta ft. Sia)  
> \- Cherry Wine (Hozier)  
> \- You're No Body 'Til Somebody Loves You (James Arthur)/Say You Love Me (Jesse Ware)/Mine (Beyone)/Elastic Heart (Sia) [mash up inspired by The Nor'easters Wildcard Submission for the ICCA 2015 watch?v=vvFwNzMgcx0]  
> \- Person I Should Have Been (James Morrison)


	4. Act Two: When I Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'When I Fall in Love' Act 2 title inspired by Nat King Cole's song (there's also a cover by Boyz II Men)
> 
> _When I fall in love it will be forever_   
>  _Or I'll never fall in love_   
>  _In a restless world like this is_   
>  _Love is ended before it's begun_   
>  _And too many moonlight kisses_   
>  _Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_
> 
>  
> 
> _When I give my heart it will be completely_  
>  _Or I'll never give my heart_  
>  _And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_  
>  _Is when I fall in love with you._
> 
>  
> 
> _And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_   
>  _Is when I'll fall in love with you_

The Bellas were tired, having gone over the whole of the second act during their private practice. Halfway through going over the songs, Aubrey practically shrieked with all the Bellas looking at her expectantly, realization dawning on her face. It was like she had just discovered the lost city of Atlantis. Aubrey shrugged it off, taking a few minutes to recompose herself, but as soon as they wrapped up she had pulled Stacie in to the kitchen with Amy in tow and they have remained there for what seemed to be three hours already.

Beca stepped out of her shared room with Amy, she couldn't sleep. The three girls still in the kitchen in an animated discussion that they had kept going on in hushed tones. Jessica and Ashley had fallen asleep on the couch from watching a film on TV, Emily was seated on the loveseat next to it skyping with her mom. Lilly was nowhere to be found. Cynthia Rose, on the other hand, was on the phone with her wife from what Beca could hear from the conversation she could overhear coming from her room.

Before long, Beca had found herself standing outside Chloe and Aubrey's room, the door slightly left open. She peaked inside, knocking lightly on the door upon seeing Chloe curled up on her bed with a book. Chloe peered up from the pages, a little surprised at seeing Beca but nevertheless she smiled at the DJ who was looking at her sheepishly. "Hey Becs, whatcha' doing there?"

"Can't sleep." Beca replied. Chloe patted down the space next to her on the mattress and Beca immediately took over the space, curling up next to Chloe.

Chloe looked at the young brunette with a bit of curiosity, she was being rather affectionate and she normally isn't, even when they end up sleeping next to each other, cuddling and all, it was usually Chloe who would initiate the contact and Beca would always pretend to be against it even though she secretly liked it.

"I miss you." Beca sighed, and it was the truth. Ever since they got to New York she found that she barely had the time to just hang out with Chloe, and it was making her heart heavy.

Chloe closed her book, setting it on her bedside table, and placed her arms around Beca who had already started to drift to sleep. The redhead smiled, pressing her lips atop Beca's head gently, afraid to wake her up with the most sudden of movements, "I miss you too." Chloe whispered.

They were both asleep when Aubrey finally entered the room. She couldn't contain the smile that was immediately forming on her lips upon seeing the two former Bella co-captains.  _Now that's how it's supposed to be,_  she thought to herself.

"By all means, take it away Ms. Beale." Fate had said, talking to Chloe who would start the scene. The enigmatic director was sitting on the edge of the rest of one of the seats somewhere in the front row, her feet perched up on the actual seat cushion. They were about to begin their rehearsal for Act Two.

The spotlight was on Chloe, the scene set at the Bellas rehearsal space. The Bellas all looked bummed as they provided soft vocals to back up Chloe's song, Beca looking gloomy somewhere upstage as she sulked.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_   
_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_   
_She's so beautiful_   
_And I tell her everyday._

Chloe couldn't help the smile breaking free from her lips, she remembered the night that – as Amy had dubbed it – she had serenaded Beca with the same song while Beca sang  ‘Just a Dream’, mixing the two songs perfectly together.

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_   
_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_   
_But every time she ask me do I look okay?_   
_I say_

She continued to sing while Aubrey starts to take notice that her eyes were only on Beca's. The blonde huffs and Chloe simply shrugs.

_When I see your face_   
_There's not a thing that I would change_   
_'Cause you're amazing_   
_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_   
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_   
_'Cause girl, you're amazing_   
_Just the way you are_

At this point, Aubrey verbally expresses her dislike for Beca’s character. Chloe tries to defend Beca, both of them knowing full well that Chloe could no longer keep the feelings she had been harboring for the tiny DJ to herself. Aubrey agrees it's time they forgive Beca but argues that she's no good for Chloe, that that Treble (Jesse) she kept hanging out with won't let her slip away. Chloe disagrees but Aubrey points it out that Beca is quite oblivious and she'll only hurt her. Before Chloe could argue even more, Aubrey starts to sing, backed up by the Bellas.

_Oh her kiss is soft and sweet_   
_She swept you off your feet_   
_She's no good for you_   
_She's no good for you_

_And sure she's worth a lot of gold_   
_But you're better than you know_   
_She's no good for you_   
_She's no good for you, hey_

_That girl's no good for you_   
_You're way too good for her_   
_That girl's no good for you, for you_   
_Whoa whoa whoa_   
_No she no good, she no good for you_   
_Whoa whoa whoa_   
_No she no good, she no good for you_

Beca finally moves center stage in the middle of Aubrey's song. For this being the first time they've practiced Act Two, Fate was impressed that the Bellas already have their parts down. Beca interrupts the song as she comes to apologize. Chloe beams at her and Aubrey reluctantly smiles, pulling her towards the Bellas who start to hug her. She starts to talk badly about herself while promising good behavior when Flo interrupts the DJ's heartfelt speech. The Bellas immediately take their positions as Flo starts the song, quickly followed by Emily, Ashley, and Jessica, each taking turns with the lines of the song.

_Why don't you wait here while I borrow_   
_Something you said, dear you should follow_   
_Ohhh ohhh_   
_If pain just stays, aches til' tomorrow_   
_Then that's okay_   
_Hey it's only sorrow_   
_Ohhh ohhh_

_'Cause it's you, who, takes care of everyone else_   
_You need to allow me to help, you_   
_Oh, appreciated_   
_'Cause it's you who somehow is always the first, to, take care of me at me worst_   
_You are appreciated_

Beca feels happy, finally being welcomed back by her friends. While the song continues, the Bellas shuffle to stage right with the entrance of the Trebles at stage left, Jesse still moping around. With only her friendship with Jesse needing to be fixed, Beca approaches Jesse and changes the song, the Bellas and Treble harmonize in the background with surprising ease.

_Screen falling off the door, door hanging off the hinges my_   
_Feet are still sore my back is on the fringes_   
_We tore up the walls we slept on couches_   
_We lifted this house we lifted this house_

_Fire-crackers in the east my car parked south_   
_Your hands on my cheeks your shoulder in my mouth_   
_I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine_   
_We rattle this town, we rattle this scene_

_O, Anna Sun_   
_O, Anna Sun_

_What do you know? This house is falling apart_   
_What can I say? This house is falling apart_   
_We got no money, but we got heart_   
_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_   
_This house is falling apart_

Jesse joins in halfway through the song, while both teams enjoy singing together in their newly solidified friendship. Jesse gathers the Trebles and takes the chance to woo Beca once more. The beats change as the Bella's voices fade, the Trebles taking over as Jesse starts his song.

_I was walking away,_   
_But she's so beautiful it made me stay_   
_I don't know her name,_   
_But I'm hoping she might feel the same_   
_So here I go again,_   
_She got my heart again!_

_Tonight we'll dance_   
_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_   
_We won't look back,_   
_Take my hand and we will shine_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_She needs a wild heart_   
_She needs a wild heart  
I got a wild heart_

He reaches out to Beca who, as the script states, looks at him with uncertainty. She looks back at the Bellas, but her gaze only falls on Chloe who simply looks down the floor of the stage, avoiding eye contact.

Beca looks back at Jesse, his hand already on hers as she reluctantly nods. She looks back at Chloe, some sort of understanding forming in her mind. This was the part where Aubrey shrieked the night before, and Beca felt like she was starting to piece the puzzle that was right in front of her, although she knows to herself that she's still confused about some details.

The Trebles exit stage left with Jesse and Beca in tow. The Bellas start to follow, crossing the set to exit stage left as well. As the Bellas leave, looking uncertainly at Chloe, wanting to both comfort her and give her space, Chloe moves center stage and she starts singing her song.

_You're everything I thought you never were_   
_And nothing like I thought you could have been_   
_But still you live inside of me,_   
_So tell me how is that?_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_   
_The only one I love to not forgive_   
_And though you break my heart,_   
_You're the only one_

_And though there are times when I hate you_   
_'Cause I can't erase_   
_The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face_   
_And even now, while I hate you,_   
_It pains me to say_   
_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

Aubrey places an arm on Chloe as she tries to comfort her. Beca rushes back on stage, offering her hand to Chloe and asking her to join them. Jesse runs back to fetch Beca but she stays on stage until Chloe sadly nods, accepting that she could only have Beca as a friend now. She continues to sing as she watches Beca leave with Jesse again.

_I don't wanna be without you, babe_   
_I don't want a broken heart_   
_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_   
_I don't wanna play that part_   
_I know that I love you, but let me just say_   
_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_   
_I don't want a broken heart_   
_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl, no no_   
_No broken-hearted girl_

Chloe finally exits the scene and leaves Aubrey behind. Aubrey has her eyes on Chloe the whole time, sadness filling in as Aubrey starts to sing her song again, only this time in a sadder tone and with none of the Bellas backing her up. It was just her and her pure vocals taking over the silence that had filled them in.

_I miss that happy friend that I had_   
_You've been acting so sad_   
_Won't you comeback, yeah yeah_

With that, Aubrey exits stage left, the act coming to an end. The stage lights die out completely and the rest theater comes to life. The Trebles and the Bellas return on stage as Fate smiles upon them clapping her hands together.

"That was a good run. Let's take a break before we go at it again. If everything goes as smooth as this we can start practicing both act one and act two together today."

The Bellas and the Trebles clap amongst themselves, feeling proud for a job well done. Beca excuses herself, wanting to get some air outside. Jesse offers his company but he declines.

Aubrey pulls Amy and Stacie somewhere backstage, "That was quite a heavily emotional scene there blondie, didn't think it would be." Amy comments and Aubrey simply huffs.

"I told you, didn't I? Sure the story is a bit different but you can't hide the similarities." Aubrey tells the two.

"But how? Like, how would Fate even know about the details of Beca's first year at Barden that she just managed to put together two acts loosely based on what happened back then?" Stacie asks.

"And how did our Ms. Valentine clue-in to the whole entangled messy feelings that Shawshank, our beloved ginger, and the puppy dog Treble have?" Amy added.

Aubrey groaned. "I don't know Amy, I don't know, but it seems like Fate is taking things in her own hands and I don't know why or what for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Songs in this chapter include the following:  
> \- Just the Way You Are (Bruno Mars)  
> \- No Good for You (Meghan Trainor)  
> \- Appreciated (Rixton)  
> \- Anna Sun (Walk the Moon)  
> \- Wild Heart (The Vamps)  
> \- Broken-Hearted Girl (Beyonce)


	5. Interlude: You Belong With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude Title inspired by Taylor Swift's song

Fate leaned on the wall as she listened to the three girls who had cornered her outside the auditorium. It was the third week of practice and they were going to start rehearsals for act three that morning. Stacie was the first to speak, analytical in tone, something she rarely does in front of her friends, and direct to the point. "The songs you make Jesse sing, they represent his underlying possessive nature. He met Beca and fell for her. He assumed the role that he had wanted all his life, the leading man in a romantic movie who meets the girl, falls for the girl, and gets the girl. He wanted it to be the truth so much that he's blind to what his role really is."

"The whole of the first two acts is trying to convey that." Aubrey jumped in. "Beca meets two people who tries to bring her out of her shell, and both of them fall in love with her, and she falls for one of them. While the set-up in the scenes of the first two acts are highly reminiscent of Beca's first year at Barden, you tweaked a few details and highlighted the most important parts. The songs Beca shared with Chloe were sweet and intimate in nature, the songs she shared with Jesse were light and fun."

"Plus you had the Treble keep stealing the scene whenever he starts singing a song to Shawshank." Amy then said, weighing in. "The first time Jesse sings a song for her, he interrupts Legacy and the magician Treble. After that, during the little competition scene, ginger sings her feelings of love to Beca, asking her to love her too while Jesse is implying that he's won, that they're meant to be, because they're the lead in his movie."

"But that's not the case, isn't it? The sharp contrast between the two characters. You said Jesse was 'the boy who meets the girl' and Chloe is 'the rival', but from where I stand, what's happening is Jesse is the one entangling the story, that he's not really the prince charming to our stormy DJ." Stacie said, once again taking the floor. "He's the interruption to the love story. He keeps interrupting the moments."

"And you're reflecting what really happened years ago, something that Beca herself hadn't noticed the first time around. When I blamed her for losing, Chloe was still there. She never left. She kept trying to reach out to Beca but the munchkin kept her distance because she was afraid that we didn't want her anymore. So she reached out to Jesse instead, Jesse who had all but given up on her because she pushed him away quite a bit." Aubrey stated matter-of-factly.

"That's why when Chloe brought Beca back to us, the only thing missing was Jesse, and short-stack couldn't lose her best friend. Jesse always had feelings for Beca, he made it clear to her, and when she knew she wanted to win him back…" Amy started.

"She focused on trying to prove to Jesse how much she wanted him that she got lost in the whole thing itself. Jesse wanted her to be more than just a friend, and because Beca was afraid to lose Jesse, she subconsciously agreed to becoming more than just friends." Stacie finished.

"And because she knew Chloe would always be there for her, she ended up sticking with that decision." Aubrey added. "What are you trying to do Valentine? Emotions are running high, my best friends are in the middle of it all too."

Fate shrugged, a coy smile on her lips. She had to admit, she was quite impressed by the deductions. "Interesting theory ladies, but without proof then it is just a theory, and nothing but that."

"Well, how about this? The third act is focusing on Jesse getting the girl by proposing to her while Chloe is going back and forth with her decision of confessing her true feelings and fighting for Beca. How the hell did you know that Chloe was going to tell Beca what she really felt only to have that Treble beat her to the punch with the stupid proposal?" Aubrey demanded, her voice shrill.

And with that info, Amy couldn't help exclaim "Wait, Red was going to do what?"

"Is that why she's been locking herself in your room being depressed and all?" Stacie asked concerned.

Fate sighed deeply before Aubrey can answer. "You can never force what isn't, it'll only blow up in your face. That said, people often let life lead them away in whatever direction others make it sway instead of fighting for the things that they want. They think that's easier. But do you know how much easier it would be for two people who love each other to just revel in the love they share and be honest? Love, true love, is one that sets us free, not one that binds us, and that is the difference between Chloe's love and Jesse's love. But what is Beca's love? Truth is she's been deeply hurt in the past, that's why she's afraid to be vulnerable again. But if one takes that away, take away the past that had taught her to be cautious, will she make the same choices or will she finally follow her heart?"

Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy looked at Fate perplexed at her cryptic reply. "What are you talking about?" Aubrey snapped, her voice still a little shrill.

"What happens at the end of act three?" Fate threw back and the faces of the three Bellas light up with understanding.

"Why are you doing this? Helping shorty and Red?" this time it was Amy who asked.

"What destiny binds can never be torn apart. But sometimes people keep messing it up, entangling the threads, stretching them further, that when the time finally comes, sometimes it's too late." was all that Fate gave as a reply before turning around, giving some sort of excuse about checking ticket sales and promotional events with Luke.

The three Bellas walk into the auditorium only to see Beca and Jesse arguing on stage about spending some time together. The Bellas and the Trebles were on their respective sides. Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy quickly made their way to the rest of the Bellas where hanging out.

"I know Jesse. I'm just saying, we have a lot of things to do, and I'm not putting off what I need to get done for my actual job to just hang out." Beca argued.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm your fiancé Becs. You know, the one you agreed to spend the rest of your life with." Jesse argued.

"Ugh, Jesse!" Beca groaned but before she can argue that she didn't exactly gave her verbal agreement – honestly she just got swept up by the whole thing and she still hasn't given a verbal yes – one of the Trebles ran up to Jesse, whispered something in his ear, and all of a sudden the Trebles were starting to lay down the beats and Jesse starts to sing to Beca.

_You're so damn pretty_   
_If I had a type then baby it would be you_   
_I know you're ready_   
_If I never lied then baby you're be the truth_

Bumper then decided to cut-in as Amy settled down with Aubrey and Stacie once they rejoined the rather amused Bellas with Jesse's audacity to sing about being with Beca that night.

_Here's the situation_   
_Been to every nation_   
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_   
_You know my motivation_   
_Given my reputation_   
_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

Aubrey made a face as soon as Bumper started grinding against Amy and before the couple could get any further, Jesse coughed loud, attention being brought back to him, taking over the song once again. Chloe simply rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance as he started breaking down with the Trebles, something that didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey.

_But tonight I'm loving you_   
_Oh, you know_   
_That tonight I'm loving you_   
_Oh, you know_   
_That tonight I'm loving_

Jesse moved closer and closer to Beca as he sang, trying to loosen up the brunette when the unexpected happened. Fate watched amused from the balcony seats as she observed the little exchange. Chloe dragged both Jessica and Stacie – who were both seating the closest to her – to back her up as she cut Jesse's song short and started singing.

_Loving you is not just luck or illusion_   
_It's in the make-up of our DNA_   
_It's not by chance we make the perfect solution_   
_Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way_

Fate smirked, she couldn't help it. Given the nudge at the right direction, everything falls into place. Jesse looked amused as he and the Trebles backed off from where Beca stood. Beca turned around to face at Chloe with a look on her face that conveyed that she was both highly entertained by the redhead's impromptu song and curious, the song Chloe was singing wasn't something familiar to the DJ. Chloe hit the chorus while Jessica and Stacie caught up with Chloe, catching on to the tune of the song.

_Baby lovin' you_   
_Comes easily to me_   
_It's what I'm living for_   
_It's all in the chemistry_   
_Baby lovin' you_   
_Is how it's meant to be_   
_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

Aubrey beamed at Chloe with pride, she and the rest of the Bellas start to back her up as she hit mid chorus. The redhead continued to sing, walking closer to Beca and reaching out to hold her hands, pulling her towards the side of the Bellas on the stage. Chloe was smiling her usual Chloe smile that Beca has missed the past few weeks they've been in New York, and Beca tried her best to keep the smirk on her face to not turn into the goofy grin that Chloe always brought out.

_Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine_   
_Take it slowly, a step at a time_   
_C'mon get close, closer to me_   
_It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see_

No one even noticed Fate jump from the balcony down to the orchestra seats landing down perfectly on the floor. It wasn't until Fate clasped her hands loudly that the Bellas all stopped singing, everyone turning their attention to the director.

Fate looked pleased but before things get carried away, she remembered that it was time to move along with their practice. "While I did enjoy your sort of little impromptu riff-off there, we have a musical that we need to practice before our one day only performance in a few weeks' time. We have to get started with act three. So places people!"

The Bellas and the Trebles quickly rushed to their sides of the stage and waited until Fate got up the stage as well. She directed their positions, explained what she wanted to happen, where each one would enter and exit, when they needed to move, where they start transitions from songs, and so on. For one scene in particular, she held out Beca's left hand and pointed at the ring. Beca quirked her eyebrow at the director trying to figure out why she was pointing at it.

"Mind if we used this as a prop today?" she asked the DJ. Beca slipped off the ring from her finger and handed it to Fate who in turn handed it to Jesse. "You know what you need to do Swanson." Fate had said as they continued the scene.

Rehearsals were brutal, and highly emotional. Somewhere along practicing a few specific scenes Beca's engagement ring went missing, prompting another argument between Jesse and Beca. Fate called a break as soon as Beca stormed out the auditorium followed by Jesse. When the two didn't return, Fate decided to call it a day. The Bellas and Trebles packed up and left, Aubrey barking orders at the Bellas about their private practice sessions. Chloe looked a little in distress and Stacie was quick to comfort her as they walked out.

"But you never heard me say 'yes' Jesse!" Beca argued. The two acapella teams halted in shock to find the two of them somewhere in the lobby still having a screaming match.

"What do you mean you didn't say yes?" Jesse asked, a little taken aback.

"I smiled at your movie scene dorkiness. It was so typical of you to pull off something like that, and it made me smile because I thought about how incredibly ‘Jesse’ the whole thing was. But for crying out loud Jess, we just got out of college. I barely spoke to you in months!"

Jesse was about to argue back when Cynthia Rose stepped in, Chloe was a little too stunned to speak for the moment. "Maybe the two of you should cool down for now, you know, just relax and talk when you both have level heads."

With that, Jesse allowed Benji to take him away to the Trebles' bus, the Bellas standing in stunned silence as they watched Beca huff and storm out of the building saying she needed some fresh air. Emily asked if she needed company but Beca was gone before the Legacy could even finish her sentence.

Aubrey asked Stacie and Amy to keep an eye on Chloe and let her know when Beca rejoins the group at their place. She decided to stick around as she watched the Bellas leave. Once gone, Aubrey went back into the auditorium where she saw Fate standing on the stage, her back to the audience seats. It looked like she was trying to imagine and work out the set-up of the props for the upcoming scenes. Reminiscent of their first meeting, Fate was once again singing the same song she was singing before.

_The dawn is fire bright_   
_Against the city lights_   
_The clouds are glowing now_   
_The moon is blacking out, is blacking out_

_So I've been keeping my mind wide open  
I've been keeping my mind wide open _

_Your love is a symphony_   
_All around me_   
_Running through me_   
_Your love is a melody_   
_Underneath me_   
_Running to me_

_Your love is a song_

"I hope you're happy. Messing with people's feelings usually end up in tragedy." Aubrey puffed as she stormed in.

Fate looked back at her unfazed. "A greater tragedy, Ms. Posen, is to live out a lie, to impose something that was never meant to be, all because you are afraid of going after what you want, afraid to let go of your safety, and afraid to admit that you were wrong, you weren't the one."

"Just because your name is Fate doesn't mean…" Aubrey started but Fate cut her short by raising her hand and gesturing to Aubrey to settle down.

"The red string of fate brings two people who are meant to be together, well, together. But there are people who have been hurt so much that they are afraid to pursue the happiness that awaits them, they think they're not worthy of it. Some people just need enough of a push. Others, well, they become obsessed by the thought of finding it that they write themselves into the story of others. Ms. Posen, everything we have done in acts one and two represent the past and we both know it. Act three is the present. Soon, we'll move to acts four and five, which represent the coming days that we'll be facing together."

"Don't end this in tragedy." Aubrey warned and Fate simply sighed.

"I cannot determine the end, I've tried imposing my will and what I had intended when I bound them but those three are a unique case. Only they can decide how the story will end while the audience will know none the better." Fate answered cryptically.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Aubrey asked and Fate smiled.

"Posen, Fate smiles upon the love between your friends so instead of being too concerned about the state of their love affair why don't you focus on your own. Aren't you running away from the person at the end of your string too? Because of what? Afraid that daddy-dearest can't accept what you feel? Stop running away and focus on what's in front of you now. As for Beca and Chloe, sometimes we have to break, we have to be apart, so that we can be brought back together and become stronger together."

Aubrey looked at Fate quizzically as she left the stage. _Who the hell is she?_ was all that Aubrey could think of because Fate Valentine seemed to know everything going on among all of them.

It was late at night when Beca got back to the Bellas' flat. The only reason Cynthia Rose noticed the DJ's return is that she was on the terrace talking to her wife when she heard her singing as she made her way straight into the kitchen.

_No matter what I do_   
_All I think about is you_   
_Even when I'm with my boo_   
_Girl you know I'm crazy over you_

"Singing ‘Dilemma’, huh, little bit?" she said as she entered the kitchen, Beca looking at her wide eyed as she hungrily stuffed her face with the sandwich she had hastily made.

Beca downed half the contents of her glass of water before giving Cynthia Rose a look that told her everything she felt.

"Hey, it's gonna' be okay Beca. Never saw the Treble that angry before though." CR started, propping herself up the seat next to Beca on the counter. "Is it true? You never even said yes and he just assumed?"

"Well, yeah, didn't even get the chance to properly talk to him." Beca said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Beca answered truthfully. "Ugh, I've made such a mess!"

"Beca, it's alright. I mean he…" CR started but Beca shook her head cutting her short.

"It's not Jesse I'm worried about. Ok, well, maybe I'm a little worried about him. I'm such an idiot when it comes to feelings… Why do I have to be so incapable of sorting out my own emotions?" she whined and Cynthia Rose looked at her with intense curiosity. Beca was mumbling about her emotions, about being wrong, about being blind about something and taking someone for granted for so long and the DJ had never done this before.

"Beca, slow down, what are you talking about?" Cynthia Rose asked, although something inside her already told her she knew the answer.

"I'm not blind CR. I know that Valentine knows something, I mean have you read the script so far? The songs are also on point on how I feel, how we all feel. Music is my thing, things I can’t express properly with words, I can say poetically in a song." Beca pointed. She slumped down and placed her head against the cold counter. "I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot."

"Beca, you're not an idiot. Maybe oblivious sometimes…" CR started again but she stopped when Beca looked up to her.

"You know, don't you?" Beca asked slowly and CR nodded.

"We all kind of know."

"And Chloe?" Beca pressed, her voice getting weaker.

"I think she has an idea but she doesn't let herself hope. It stings a lot, you know, if it wasn't true."

"But it is… I just don't know what to do."

Cynthia Rose looked at her friend sympathetically. "Let's start with following your heart, how about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter include:  
> \- Tonight I'm Loving You (Enrique Iglesias)  
> \- Natural (S Club 7)  
> \- Your Love is a Song (Switchfoot)  
> \- Dilemma (Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland)


	6. Act Three: Breathe Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act three title taken from Blue's Song 'Breathe Easy'
> 
> _I can't breathe easy_   
>  _Can't sleep at night till you're by my side_   
>  _No, I can't breathe easy_   
>  _I can't dream yet another dream_   
>  _Without you lying next to me, there's no air_

It was pure and utter torture, at least for Chloe. The whole third act had been designed for the three of them so that Chloe kept singing about her feelings of forlorn love while Jesse sings about getting the girl. How the act ends was nowhere near easy to portray either.

Beca had been scowling the whole time. She didn't get home until late last night to the Bellas flat and Chloe assumed that Beca and Jesse must've made up. But soon enough Chloe noted that wasn’t the case, what with Jesse acting like a wounded puppy and Beca grumbling about how immature he was acting, Chloe knew that everything was far from perfect between the two of them. And Chloe wasn't exactly sure if she was happy about this or if she was feeling bad for Beca.

Aubrey wasn't much help either. She was hoping for a heart to heart talk about what had happened the day before when the blonde returned, instead the usually fierce leader of the Bellas looked uncertain and a bit shaken. She pulled Stacie somewhere private to talk after dinner and they weren't seen until the group's rather strangely familiar breakfast, with the exemption of a few awkward instances mostly revolving around Beca and the Bellas trying so hard not to bring up the topic of her current undetermined relationship status.

Beca was acting a bit strange around her, being all jittery and nervous, with CR trying to calm her. Stacie and Aubrey were all touchy feely, which Chloe was still trying to figure out how and when the thing between the two actually started but she was happy for them nonetheless. Amy was quite possibly sexting bumper, Jessica and Ashley were in their own little world, Lilly was being Lilly, and Emily endlessly chatting about something with Flo jumping in whenever appropriate.

"Chloe, if you could at least focus. We went over the basics yesterday. Beca and Jesse can you please just focus on the now, you can go back to your little squabble later." Fate commanded sounding a little bit exasperated.

"Sorry." the redhead quickly mumbled and Fate just nodded with a look of understanding.

"From the top." Fate said. Chloe gave a nod and looked back at the Bellas to give them a signal. The glare Aubrey gave Fate before getting into position hadn't gone unnoticed to Chloe though. _What was that about?_ she asked herself.

They started act three. Beca was with Jesse, the smile on her face was a little bit forced but she was really trying, Jesse on the other hand got into the loving-boyfriend role with ease.

The Bellas start to lay down the groundwork for Chloe to begin her song and the redhead started singing as Beca and Jesse began their montage of doing coupley things.

_He could be a sinner, or a gentleman_  
_He could be your preacher, when your soul is damned_  
_He could be your lawyer on a witness stand but_  
_He'll never love you like I can, can_

_He could be a stranger you gave a certain glance_  
_He could be a trophy of a one night stand_  
_He could have your humor, but I don't understand cause_  
_He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

The Bellas and Trebles take over the stage. Beca still with Jesse, Chloe was following them at a distance while she sang. In the background, Stacie seemed to be pleading with Aubrey while she's looking at Unicycle. The other couples pairing off and simply being together. Stacie joins Chloe when they hit the chorus.

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads_  
_When mine is the heart and the soul of the song_  
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands but_  
_He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

The group continue with the song until Jesse leads Beca away and they exit stage left. The Trebles exit stage right, leaving only the Bellas with Bumper and Benji staying behind to be with their respective counterparts. Cynthia Rose walks over to a gloomy Chloe and starts to sing as Jessica and Ashley were quick to back her up when she got to the second verse.

_Too much of anything can make you sick_  
_Even the good can be a curse, curse_  
_Makes it hard to know which road to go down_  
_Knowing too much can get you hurt_

_Is it better, is it worse? Are we sittin' in reverse?_  
_It's just like were going backwards_  
_I know where I want this to go, drivin' fast, but let's go slow_  
_What I don't wanna do is crash, no_

In the background, Benji and Emily look like they had their first fight while Bumper tries to serenade Amy only for Amy to remind him that their thing was just a casual affair. Aubrey looks torn as Luke enters telling her something about getting with the boy on the unicycle because of wealthy parents while wearing a different set of wig and beard – he was playing the part of Aubrey's father – while Stacie was quick to comfort her. Sure enough, Unicycle briefly enters with one of the Tone Hangers shaking hands with Luke before quickly exiting the stage. Stacie briefly takes over the song.

_Just know that you're not in this thing alone_  
_There's always a place in me that you can call home_  
_Whenever you feel like we're growing apart_  
_Let's just go back, back, back, back, back, to the start, oh_

And CR quickly takes the lead while pulling Chloe towards her waiting friends. CR singing to both Emily and Amy as well.

_Anything that's worth havin'_  
_Sure enough worth fighting for_  
_Quittin's out of the question_  
_When it gets tough, gotta fight some more, oh_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_  
_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_  
_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_  
_If it's worth having, it's worth fightin' for, oh_

The Bellas, led by CR, exit their side of the stage leaving Chloe somewhere upstage. Beca once again enters the scene and sees Chloe, as she makes her way towards her Jesse and the Trebles quickly steal the scene with a Bruno Mars song.

_It's a beautiful night ,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I want to marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_  
_Or is it these dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

Jesse gets down on one knee and proposes to Beca. With no prop ring to use, Fate had handed him a pop ring for Beca.

Yep, the candy pop ring.

Fate thought it would be amusing.

The DJ looks back at Chloe who looked absolutely torn by what was going on. She brings her attention back to Jesse who quickly slips on the ring without even hearing her say anything. Jesse wraps his arms around her and drags her off the stage with the rest of the Trebles while they continue the song. The Bellas enter the scene once again. An awkward silence fills the stage while Benji and Bumper stay behind, the former looking apologetic at Emily, the latter shooting a dejected look at Amy. Unicycle renters the stage and crosses to the other side as Aubrey enters. He plants a kiss on the back of her hand before leaving and Stacie groans. Before anyone is able to say anything Stacie starts to sing. Amy and Emily quick to follow in her lead. All the Bellas join in once they hit the chorus, the Trebles – sans Jesse – also rush into the stage to join in the song. CR and Chloe were the only ones not singing as the redhead cries on her fellow Bella's shoulder.

_Everybody put up your hands_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_  
_If you've got nothing left_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_  
_You've got a reason to live_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_  
_Don't be afraid to get down_  
_Say I don't wanna be in love_  
_I don't wanna be in love_

Stacie flirts with a few Trebles, making Aubrey upset as she storms out of the scene. CR breaks up the whole party and the Trebles leave. She starts lecturing Stacie as they exit stage right. Before completely disappearing, CR gives Chloe a nod. "You know what to do Red. Don't waste your time trying to think about what might've been and just go for it."

Chloe returns the gesture. She walks towards the center of the stage and fishes out her phone from her pocket to call Beca so that they can meet up. Chloe exits the scene and the lights fade.

The light returns when Beca walks into stage. Jesse following her as he tries to finalize their plans. Some of the BU harmonics and Tone Hangers join them on the stage playing the parts of the different wedding coordinators they meet, caterers, and such as Jesse starts to sing.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Beca stops Jesse, who was crooning away, and the song silently fades into the background when she answers a call from Chloe. She agrees to meet up with her and excuses herself from Jesse's company but not before the Treble sweeps her off her feet to dance a bit.

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

Before Jesse could finish the song, Beca manages to escape his clutches and exit the stage, leaving him behind. The lights fade once more.

The lights come back with Chloe on center stage, starting her song. She starts singing softly as some of the BU harmonics start walking in the background, the scene set in some busy street corner. They hum silently to match Chloe's soft voice providing her with some back up.

_I feel a high coming on, and it's all because of you_  
_Hey, from the first time that I asked your name_  
_It's like a drug that went straight to the vein_

The song picks up as some of the Bellas mix with the members of the thinning BU Harmonics. Amy and Emily joining in the song as they two girls meet up with Bumper and Benji on separate spots.

_We, could get it going like one, two_  
_Freeze, put your hands up and surrender to me_  
_I know I'm easy to read, and it's all because of you_

The song focuses back to Chloe with Cynthia Rose building the redhead’s confidence up by backing her up as the two couples patch things up.

_I don't care where we sleep tonight_  
_I don't care if it's in or outside_  
_You know what to do_  
_Make a move_

_You could throw away your phone_  
_Make believe that we're all alone_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Make a move, 'cause I'm ready_

The Bellas start to exit the stage as Chloe and CR wraps up the chorus just as Chloe sees Beca somewhere off stage. She calls out to her and a loud crash is heard. The look on Chloe's face changes from happy to distraught in zero to sixty as she runs off stage in a great rush. The lights fade and everything goes black as the third act ends with Beca's accident.

Fate calls a break after the first run through. Chloe finds herself following Aubrey who quickly pulls on Stacie and Amy as they hide somewhere backstage to talk. "What's going on?" Chloe asked as soon as she caught up with the three. "You guys have been acting a little weird."

"Chlo!" Aubrey exclaimed looking unsure if they should tell the redhead what they suspect is happening. But it can't be helped, they had to fess up what they know, Chloe had a determined look on her face that told her she had no other option.

Beca leaned on the wall just by the door outside the main auditorium. She looks up as she hears Cynthia Rose walking towards her asking if she was okay. Beca nodded, she was okay, but will she be okay the coming days? That was a different question.

"Have you made up your mind yet? Have you made a plan?" CR asked and Beca gulps.

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "I messed up. I've missed so many chances, and I honestly don't know if Chloe deserves me with all that. And I still don't know what to do with Jesse, he's still my best friend you know? I mean, I love them both, I just love them differently. And what if I make a mistake again? What if I was right the first time around? What if I was wrong then but I can't make it right anymore?"

Cynthia Rose gave Beca an understanding look. Somehow she was at the same crossroads she was in during their first year. Only back then, it wasn't so complicated, it wouldn't have been if she just allowed herself to be open to what was right in front of her. Now, well, now so many things have happened, and the hurt she'd end up giving will only be much worse.

"Hey little bit, just promise me one thing." CR started and Beca immediately nodded. "Whatever you decide to do, just make sure you choose whatever makes you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the chapter include  
> \- Like I Can (Sam Smith)  
> \- Fight for This Love (Cherly Cole)  
> \- Marry You (Bruno Mars)  
> \- Dance Floor Anthem (Good Charlotte)  
> \- Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran)  
> \- Make a Move (Gavin DeGraw)


	7. Act Four: Before It's Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 4 title based on Before It's too Late by Goo Goo Dolls

"No, Posen, I'm not going to do it, at least not now." Beca said adamantly. The Bellas were having their usual private rehearsals now that the script for act four had been given to them. Fate went over blocking, transitions, and the little choreography that she wanted the groups to include earlier that day. They were going to go over the whole of it the next day.

"What the hell is wrong with you Beca? It's part of the scene!" Aubrey seethed. They have been at an impasse about one particular scene for about an hour now.

"Let it go Bree." Chloe said, intervening, and Aubrey took a deep breath before addressing Chloe.

"You honestly think Valentine will let the munchkin get away without doing it during our actual rehearsals?"

Amy stepped in before thing escalate even further. "Why don't you want to do it Beca?" she asked and Beca groaned.

"Because!" she exclaimed, her face flushed a deep red, before storming out of the living room and slamming the door shut in her shared room with Amy.

"I'm going out for some air." Chloe announced before quickly stepping outside. Jessica followed her to check that she was okay and the rest of the Bellas sullenly dispersed leaving Amy, Stacie, Aubrey, and Cynthia Rose in the living room.

"Did you ever pause to think this might be a little hard on Beca too? She knows she messed up and she's still so confused with what to do." CR said defending the DJ.

"Well it's not my fault she's too emotionally handicapped to process everything." Aubrey snapped and Stacie gave her a look that made her apologize as quickly as she said it. Aubrey sighed. "Things could be made so simple, if we just let go of everything holding us back."

"I'll go check on Shawshank." Amy muttered leaving the other three Bellas in the living room.

Not wanting to just suddenly intrude in whatever Beca was doing – she wasn’t sure what emotional state Beca was in, and she was avoiding the DJ’s murderous glare when she doesn’t want to be disturbed – Amy knocked on the door lightly. She heard a sniffling sound but when no protest came Amy decided to enter the room. "You okay shorty?"

Beca was sitting on her bed, knees brought up to her chest. She looked uneasily at Amy and she shook her head. "What's wrong?" she heard the Australian ask.

"I don't know what to do with Jesse, we still haven't talked for weeks and I don't know why I keep delaying the inevitable. It's just, he's my best friend. I don't want to lose him."

"Oh Beca, if you're not ready to get married…" Amy started to say, of course she wants Bhloe or Bechloe – as Stacie kept insisting to call them instead – to happen, but if Beca was still being oblivious and her heart still set on Jesse… they can't just force something to happen. To be honest, they tried before. Nothing happened other than Chloe getting hurt by Beca's refusal to acknowledge anything between them.

"It's not just that Amy." Beca said, a little too quietly. "I'm scared. That's why I don't want to do the damn scene until I necessarily have to."

"I'm not following you shortstack."

"I'm scared Amy, of how I'll… Ugh… I'm afraid. I'm terrified, but in some stupid way it's a good kind of terrified and I don't know if I'm ready for it. If I'm ready for what's coming next."

Amy scrunched her face in confusion. It sounded like Beca was trying to tell her that…

Before Amy's thoughts could catch up to her Beca said it, three simple words that carried with it the whole weight of Beca's world. "I love her."

"I am telling you she said it!" Amy insisted after pulling Aubrey and Stacie somewhere off the backstage before they started.

"Then why doesn't she just go ahead and do that stupid scene!" Aubrey shrieked but before she could say anything else she got interrupted by Stacie trying to contain her laughter.

"Bree, don't you see, it's because of that very reason. Remember the question Fate threw us? In act four, Beca is in her most vulnerable. She doesn't have her walls up, and the only thing left is the truth that she's being confronted by. Beca has no defenses left, and she's trying to get it together before she reveals just how vulnerable she is to Chloe."

Before the three of them could still argue, they heard Fate calling them on stage. "Everyone set? Take it away Chloe."

The scene starts with Beca on some stretcher upstage, with Luke playing the part of the surgeon and some members of the BU Harmonics as his colleagues working on Beca. Chloe was on stage left, grief evident as she watches the doctors scramble to try and save Beca's life. Chloe starts her song, it was just her in the beginning. Jessica and Flo soon join her. Then Emily and Ashley. Followed by Amy and Stacie, Aubrey and Cynthia Rose.

_And all these words they come to late_   
_You can never compensate for this pain_

_I should've said it all when I was close to you (2x)_   
_Like I was supposed to do (2x)_

The song starts to fade as the Bellas stop singing one by one, leaving only Chloe to finish up her song, her voice singing softly until it fades.

_It's too late_   
_The hands of fate_   
_Oh the hands of fate_   
_Just won't wait_   
_No, it just won't wait_

The lights on stage right where the Bellas were fade as Jesse rushes in through stage left with the Trebles looking equally distraught. He starts to sing his song in a similar manner with Chloe's song with the Bellas, the Treble backing him up one by one.

_You won't let go,_   
_But you still keep on falling down,_   
_Remember how you saved me now,_   
_From all of my wrongs yeah,_

_If there's love just feel it,_   
_If there's life we'll see it,_   
_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah,_   
_I won’t let you go_

The Trebles and the Bellas then start to harmonize in the background as the doctors were starting to lose Beca. Chloe and Jesse rush a little closer to center stage where Jesse starts to sing

_Cause all these scenes of grief got my head spinnin'_   
_And we're dancing on the edge of a knife_   
_And could I be your hero or your villain_   
_Uh, I guess it just depends in whose eyes_

Then Chloe takes over

_I could draw you a picture_   
_I could write all my fears_   
_I could read you a scripture of tears_

And then the two sing together.

_And I know, no matter how much colder_   
_Or how much I carry on my shoulders_   
_As long as I'm standing, I'll be closer_   
_Cause it ain't over, 'til it's over_   
_But we don't get down_   
_No we don't get down_   
_We can turn this 'round_   
_And maybe_   
_It's today ahh yeahh_

Luke steps away as the doctors manage to save Beca's life. Luke gathers Chloe and Jesse and tells them that Beca is in critical condition and all that they could hope is for her to wake up. The doctors leave Beca and both Jesse and Chloe rush next to either side of her bed and while the two stay by Beca's side, waiting and wishing for her to wake up, the Trebles start to sing, with Benji taking the lead.

_Hold up, Hold on_   
_Don't be scared_   
_You'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile_   
_Shine on_   
_Don't be scared_   
_Your destiny may keep you warm_

_'Cause all of the stars_   
_Are fading away_   
_Just try not to worry_   
_You'll see them some day_   
_Take what you need_   
_And be on your way_   
_And stop crying your heart out_

The song fades as the Trebles exit the stage, leaving behind Jesse, and the Bellas start their song.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

The sounds of the monitor start to beep like crazy, Jesse runs to get Luke and Beca's hands grab Chloe's pinning her in place. She flutters her eyes open and instantly acts scared asking where she was and who she was. Luke explains to Chloe and Jesse the obvious, Beca has amnesia, and whole montage of Jesse and Chloe taking care of Beca takes place while they once again sing ‘Get Down’.

But somewhere along the montage Beca starts to hum the beginning of her song. The Bellas kept turning up one by one to visit, and they find themselves scattered on stage as Beca continues to hum the melody of her song. Chloe and Jesse keeps taking turns visiting, Jesse being overly romantic with balloons and flowers and stuffed toys, while Chloe was just there sharing her passion with music with Beca, a passion that even without her memory she still connects to. In the middle of a joint visit where the two pretty much go out of their way to make Beca comfortable, Luke comes in to check on Beca and asks Jesse and Chloe to step outside. They engage in polite chitchat as Beca starts to sing her song while Luke does his thing, the Bellas backing her up.

_Something always brings me back to you._   
_It never takes too long._   
_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._   
_You keep me without chains._   
_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._   
_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._   
_But you're on to me and all over me._

The scene starts to transition to Beca recuperating well, check-ups and PTs happen with Jesse and Chloe taking turns in taking care for her. Beca continues the song.

_I live here on my knees_   
_As I try to make you see_   
_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_   
_Though I can't seem to let you go_   
_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

But instead of doing what she was supposed to do next Beca just mumbles it out and proceeds to the next part of the song. "Stop!" Fate calls out. "What was that?"

"Well, I figure that you know, we can skip that part of the scene…" Beca starts to reason out.

"No you can't just skip that part of the scene Beca. You have to do it. You're supposed to live in the truth of the moment of each scene not step away from it when it makes you uncomfortable." Fate argued.

"But" Beca started to say but she was immediately shushed by Fate. "Do it now Mitchell, you can't put it off until you find a time most convenient for you. We start from the top. Hmmm… maybe not the top, but from the start of your song, sounds good?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Jesse who wasn't even entirely ecstatic for the scene. "Alright then." Fate called out. "Once more, with feelings."

When Beca got to the part where she stopped and mumbled like an idiot the last time she paused, looking into Chloe's eyes. She was smiling at her a little unsure of what going to happen next. Aubrey almost spoke up to get Beca to get it over with but Fate shot her a glare that stopped her.

Fate watched and Fate saw, the pause that had occurred was more than just Beca's reluctance at the scene. It was the truth settling in between them, between her and Chloe. It was the truth being communicated through nervous smiles, imploring looks, and the silence that had enveloped them into their own little world on stage, and in real life. Beca didn't want to do it this way, and Fate wanted it to be more romantic, but the DJ had to confront her feelings.

Beca took a deep breath as she ran her hands through her hair. She inched closer to Chloe as her eyes flickered between Chloe's impossibly blue eyes and her lips. The redhead didn't even notice that she too was moving closer to Beca, crossing whatever little space was left between them.

Beca wrapped her hands around Chloe as she pulled her closer. Their lips meet, and Beca couldn't help but notice how soft they were. She was nervous at first, afraid that Chloe won't reciprocate but when she felt her kissing her back, she couldn't help but smile through the kiss.

It was soft, and simple, and gentle, and chaste… and something just clicked…

Fireworks. Kissing Chloe Beale equaled fireworks and sparks flying everywhere. It meant butterflies flying on a frenzy in Beca's stomach. It meant fire burning through her veins. It felt right, like it was the only thing that made sense.

They slowly deepen the kiss and Fate smiled. It was as if the two had forgotten about everything else in the world, like they weren't even on stage. She looked back at Jesse who was supposed to walk in on them kissing and break the two up. But Jesse was too stunned to speak. Because to him, something had clicked too. Fate made a sound with her throat and Jesse looked up. She motioned for him to go on.

Jesse steps in, looking heart broken. Chloe and Beca both looking guilty. Jesse reminds Beca that they were meant to be and that they were going to get married. Chloe steps in and tries to get an angry Jesse calm. They fight, with Beca left so confused in the middle of it all. In the middle of the showdown, her memories start to come back, one by one, and then all at once. Jesse gives an ultimatum and when Beca looks at him confused at what was going on, he walks out. Beca realizes what had happened, her walls were down, she let Chloe in and it terrified her. It terrified her because it made perfect sense to let Chloe in. Hurt with Beca’s silence and refusal to acknowledge anything, Chloe walks away leaving Beca on center stage. The Bellas start to exit one by one and Beca starts to sing softly after finally regaining her senses.

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_   
_Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_   
_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_   
_So I traveled back, down that road_   
_Will she come back, no one knows_   
_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

The lights fade. Narration informs that some time passes. Chloe receives a news about a job opportunity somewhere else, she celebrates with Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas who throw her a going away party. The scene transitions to Jesse with the Trebles. He makes a decision that he needs some time away so he can figure out what he wants after everything that has happened between him and Beca. The last scene settles in on Beca. Finally making a full recovery. She meets with Amy and they talk about her progress. She asks Amy about how everyone else was doing and Amy tells her that both Jesse and Chloe were leaving soon. The look on Beca's face tells Amy all she needed to know and the Australian tells her that she better act fast.

Once alone on stage, Beca weighs on her decision. The dilemma that Fate had proposed weeks earlier now being brought up. She asks herself, who does she truly love, who makes her happy, and she asks which decision would make more sense. Beca slumps down and while on her knees she starts to sing a song as she internally finds the answers to all the questions she's been asking

_There's so much craziness surrounding me_   
_There's so much going on, it gets hard to breathe_   
_When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me_   
_You make it real for me_

_When I'm not sure of my priorities_   
_When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be_   
_Like holy water washing over me_   
_You make it real for me_

_And I'm running to you, baby_   
_You are the only one who saves me_   
_That's why I've been missing you lately_   
_Cause you make it real for me_

The scene ends with Beca finally arriving at her answer, her mind made up. She runs to exit stage left. She's made her decision.

Fate smiles as act four comes to close. They were all one step closer to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included in the chapter  
> \- Supposed (James Arthur)  
> \- I Won't Let You Go (James Morrison)  
> \- Get Down (James Arthur)  
> \- Stop Crying Your Heart Out (Oasis)  
> \- How to Save a Life (The Fray)  
> \- Gravity (Sara Bareilles)  
> \- Just A Dream (Nelly)  
> \- You Make it Real (James Morrison)


	8. Dress Rehearsals: Wherever This Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by 'Wherever This Goes' by The Fray

Thanks to the success of their first round of practice with act four, Fate decided to give the final piece of the script, which of course prompted a great number of questions, which mostly revolved around how the story will end.

The following two weeks were filled with intensive practice sessions for all the acts and separate rehearsals for the group performance, Beca's solos, Chloe's solo, and Jesse's solo.

And of course, Fate had to deal with Aubrey's interrogation. Fate had successfully avoided the blonde though, that is until their final practice, the dress rehearsals.

Stacie managed to get Aubrey calm enough throughout their run-through of acts one and two. There will be an intermission before acts three to five and so Fate decided to give the acapella groups a break after act two.

Aubrey marched right out of the auditorium and followed Fate to the lobby during the break. Stacie followed her immediately, dragging Amy along. "I have been patient with all of this enigmatic nonsense, how will this story end? I believe we all warrant an explanation?"

"I thought the script was clear Posen." Fate replied sounding exasperated. "Beca will make her decision, and Chloe and Jesse would have to make theirs too. How the story ends depend on all three of them."

"Why do I have a feeling that the end of the story isn't just for the play?"

"Because" Fate started, addressing the blonde calmly, "it isn't just for the play. Come on now Aubrey, you've been harassing me about this since the start. It ought to be clear to you by now what this play is about."

"I thought the play was about the red string of fate that binds two people together." Amy said, cutting in on Aubrey who was about to say something. The fearless leader of the Bellas nodded at the Australian to acknowledge that she should go ahead. "So far this play's been about Beca's love life, and I guess about ours as well."

Fate nodded and smiled. "True. Amy, you realized Bumper was at the end of your string so you tried to win him back after you dismissed his feelings as something casual. Stacie, you've always known Aubrey was at the end of yours, the aca-nazi here needed a bit of a push but she knew it was you too. Benji's at the end of Emily's, and so on and so forth. We get to find out the answer to who is at the end of Beca's string too. Actually, we already know from the very beginning. But Beca's thread got tangled and stretched and she's been too in her head to realize what's right in front of her. So, we get to see if Beca chooses happiness, to be with the one at the end of her thread?"

"And what if the hobbit chooses wrong?" Aubrey sighed and Fate shrugged, she was about to answer Aubrey when Stacie jumped in.

"The thing is, there's only one person at the end of our respective strings. But we have freewill. So in the end, we may be destined to be with someone, and time and time and again we'll be brought together because it is inevitable, but we get to choose if our ending is happy or tragic. It's happy if we choose to be with the one meant to be with us, and it's tragic if we choose to keep running away."

"Stacie is right." Fate then said. "The thing is, not even death or a number of lifetimes can separate two people meant to be together. They'll always be bound by their red thread. But, the tragedy lies in never acknowledging it, you know, when love is right there, right in front of us, be we think we don't deserve it. Thing is, the pages of one's story was written from the start, but one gets to choose which pages gets stitched into the binding."

Aubrey took a deep breath and nodded. "But how sure are you that Chloe is at the end of Beca's? What if you're wrong? How could you even know all of this? Who are you?"

"Oh come on now Aubrey, that too? Surely you know by now." Fate said before clapping her hands together and walking back into the theater leaving the three Bellas confused. "Time to get back."

Acts three and four went by fast and Fate had the Bellas and Trebles go over the first part of the last act. When the scene for Beca's decision was up, Fate had Luke drape black curtains between Beca who was standing on center stage, Chloe on stage right, and Jesse on stage left. Fate had the Trebles and Bellas stay backstage and she asked a confused Beca to sing her song. After that Fate called it a day and reminded everyone to get some rest, the following day was the big night after all.

_About a week before_

Beca had been getting more and more confident about how she felt for the redhead. Chloe was still acting a little bit off, but she knew, she could feel it, every time they practice act four and kiss, she could feel in the intensity of how Chloe would kiss her back that she felt the same way too.

Beca knew she still had to talk to Jesse, she knew what she had to do. Clarity was crashing down on her like a soothing wave of water, and it feels like she could breathe again.

She still has no idea what to with the play though.

So, as she went over blocking and what she was going to do in the different scenes with Fate, she decided to ask the director the question that's been bugging her since they started with their mysterious act five rehearsals. "Who exactly do I run to?"

Fate looked a little loss at Beca's question. "I though the answer to that question was clear Mitchell."

It was Beca's turn to look a little confused. "No. Well, I mean, I go after the person at the end of my thread right? But I don't know who it is."

"Sure you do." Fate quickly answers as she smiles sincerely at the DJ. "I could see as we progress with rehearsals that the answer to your question has been made clearer with each day. Beca, you know who it is that's at the end of your thread. The question is, do you go after the person you love, the one that makes you happy, and face every possible storm that gets thrown at your way. Choosing so could mean thousands of obstacles ahead, it would mean that you would be at your most vulnerable, that you would be stripped raw in front of that person. It would mean that when you hurt, you will experience the greatest degrees of pain, but it will be worth it. All of it. Or do you choose the one who makes you feel safe, you'll never feel hurt again, but you won't ever feel that happiness that everyone else dreams of. You don't ever get to be with ‘the one’. It all depends on you Beca, it depends on your decision."

"Okay." the brunette says uncertainly. "But, how do I know if I'm making the right decision? I mean, what if end up hurting someone who loves me too. What if it ends up in disaster? What if the audience doesn't like my decision? I can choose whoever I want right? There's no right or wrong answer?"

Fate sighs, asking this question and going back and forth with this over and over again is why they were in this mess in the first place. She looks at Beca with understanding, she was, after all, only human. "Beca, just follow your heart. If you're looking for a right answer, then whatever your intuition is telling you is always the right one. Regardless what the audience, or the rest of the world would think, even if you unintentionally hurt some people – because honestly, they'll get over it eventually – just choose what makes you happy. The world can only see what's on the surface, what you want to them to think. You get to live with the decision you make, you know what's underneath the surface, and in the end – if you put what others may think or feel before your own – you will only be lying to yourself. In that case, you're not the only one who'll be hurting, you'll be hurting all involved."

Beca smirked. "Won't I be selfish if I do that? Choose my happiness?" she asked and Fate laughed.

"Yes, but sometimes we have to be, sometimes it's okay to be."

Beca nodded, and with that, finished up her private practice with Fate. She quickly gathered her things before jumping off the stage. The DJ placed her headphones on and started to absent-mindedly sing as she walked out.

_I bought a ticket to the long way 'round_ _  
Two bottle whiskey for the way_  
 _And I sure would like some sweet company_  
 _And I'm leaving tomorrow. What'd you say?_

She runs into Chloe as she leaves and Beca couldn't help but smile as the redhead knowingly beams at her.

_…An hour later…_

"That's a wrap Chloe. Great job!" Fate says as Chloe gets down from the stage.

The redhead was a little uncertain how to approach the director, her thoughts back to what Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy told her. Truth be told, it was a bit fishy that the story of the play pretty much revolved around her feelings for Beca, Beca choosing Jesse, and Beca possibly, maybe, just perhaps, having feelings for her too.

But Chloe didn't pay much attention to it, not until Fate had her to choose whatever song she felt was appropriate as a response to Beca's decision at the end of the play. Chloe somehow understood what it meant, and she wanted to voice it out to the director, just to make sure.

"You want me to make a decision to fight for Beca and fight for a chance to be with her regardless of her decision, right? Aubrey thinks it's because you want me to be at the end of Beca's red thread. But what if you're wrong?"

Fate scoffed, that was the second time that day she was asked the same question. _Why do these mortals keep questioning what I had intended to happen from the very start?_

"Do you love Beca?" Fate asks and Chloe answers "yes" within a heartbeat. "Do you want to be with her?" another "yes". "So if she chooses you, will you push her away? If she chooses Jesse, will you just let her walk away? You've been kissing her for act four, do you honestly think that she's just a really good actress or could you feel how she actually feels for you through those kisses, by the way she touches you or holds your hand, or by the way she gazes in your eyes?" Chloe blushes, her face redder than her hair and Fate couldn't help but chuckle. "It's more than just chemistry. Anyone within a mile's radius around you could see it, even if they were blind. You've already let slip so many chances because you were afraid that you would chase her away. Give her a little credit and just trust her with your heart Chloe. Trust what you feel, okay?"

Chloe nodded, a little touched by the sincerity of what Fate had said. She didn't care anymore, who Fate Valentine was or how she knew things about Beca and her, she decided she'll just have faith that things will work out fine, and that she should just be thankful for the chance she's getting now, a shot for fighting for Beca.

As Chloe leaves she couldn't help but start singing softly to herself.

_but we can't_ _  
we can't tell_  
 _the future no_  
 _but that's just, the beauty of the world we know_  
 _so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_  
 _baby, what if_  
 _we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_  
 _baby, what if_

Chloe doesn't even notice Jesse making his way into the theater.

_…Another hour passes by…_

Jesse stands uncomfortably on stage as Fate congratulates him for a job well done. Fate quirks an eyebrow and before Jesse could even speak Fate decides to say what's on his mind for him. "Let me guess, you want to know how it ends… blah, blah… how sure am I with who's at the end of Beca's red string."

"No, I think I've realized that on my own." Jesse honestly replied. "I'm just, well, I can see who Beca will choose. I just don't know if it's because I should be blaming you and think you're just messing with her mind or if I actually am just standing in the way."

Fate stares back at the young man before him, unsure with how to answer that. "If love her and she chooses Chloe, what would you do? If she loves her, will you let her go? Or will you keep her in the prison of your love?"

"That's not what I meant." Jesse hastily replied. "I mean, I know, I guess I could always feel it. But it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. That's why I've been trying so hard. I love her so much."

"Jesse, love transforms. Maybe you do love her, but in your quest for your own movie magic romance you've tried so hard to force that love you feel for her to be the one you've wanted all your life. It's up to you. You get to make a decision too. How this story ends depends on all three of you." Fate said with a sad smile and Jesse nods.

He walks out of the auditorium, bumping into Luke who gives him a nod. Jesse makes his way to the Trebles flat as he silently sang.

_Running back through the fire_ _  
When there's nothing left to save_  
 _It's like chasing the very last train_  
 _When it's too late, too late_

Jesse only stopped singing when he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Jess."

Jesse turned around and saw the familiar face his heart's been holding onto, desperately. "I think we need to talk Becs."

_Back to present day_

Luke watches as everyone made their way out of the auditorium. "Just like them, I'm a little bit confused about the ending Valentine." he said as he approached the director who wasted no time to make her way onto the stage, her back turned away from the seats. "I mean, all you keep saying is our three leads will decide the end, but how do you want it to end? I know you have an ending in mind."

Fate looks back at Luke and shrugs. "The world will see, regardless of the true meaning behind it, a happy ending, because most never bother to dig past the surface to see what's at the core. Beca makes two best friends and falls in love with one, the Boy Next Door may be the one at the end of her red string but Chloe comes to shake her ground, the Rival may be the one at the end of her red string but Jesse comes to distract her with warmth and safety. Love is messy, it hurts, it sucks sometimes, but even with all of that, love is love. We don't choose who to love, who or what makes us happy, but we do get to choose if we want to live out our happiness, if we want to choose that love."

"You said that before." Luke said pointedly. "But that doesn't get to any answer."

"Oh but it does." Fate reaffirms. "That's what the play is about. It's about the DJ's red thread, who it's connected too, and how our decisions can affect it. I can force my ending onto them, and if I did that in the first place, I guess we wouldn't be here right now. In the end, I suppose, I still want them to make the realization themselves."

Luke nodded, accepting Fate's answer. "Why me? I mean, why did you choose me to help you out in this?"

Fate smiled back. "I don't know. I figured you were a familiar face, a welcomed presence."

"Right, well, I best make sure everything's set for tomorrow." Luke said, walking towards backstage.

Fate looks ahead at the empty seats before her. The end was near, the truth was clear, all she could do is hope that love triumphs.

_With my eyes wide open_   
_I've got my eyes wide open_   
_I've been keeping my hopes unbroken_   
_Yeah, yeah_

_Ooh, your love is a symphony_   
_All around me, running through me_   
_Ooh, your love is a melody_   
_Underneath me, running to me_

_Your love is a song_   
_Yeah, yeah_   
_Your love is my remedy_   
_Oh, your love is a song_

Fate sings softly before she disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
> \- Cups (When I'm Gone) by Anna Kendrick  
> \- What If by Jason Derulo  
> \- Broken Strings by James Morrison  
> \- Your Love is a Song by Switchfoot


	9. Act Five: It Was Always You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 5 title based on It Was Always You by Maroon 5

It was minutes before the curtains go up and Chloe was nervously pacing outside the Bellas' dressing spaces. "You ought to relax Beale." she hears Jesse say as he crosses the backstage, walking towards the Trebles' space.

Chloe smiles, it was nice to see the Treble wear his usual goofy grin on his face. Things have been quite intense the past few weeks. "So, you ready to fight for Beca's affection?" she asked, "I meant her character's affection." Chloe quickly added as she realized what she just said.

Jesse shook his head, still with a smile on his face. "No need. I already know how it ends." he simply tells Chloe before he walks away, leaving the redhead pondering the meaning behind the response he gave her.

The show was going on as planned, and by the looks of the faces in the audience, they're really loving it too. The curtains are pulled as act five begins. The setting was at a park, the Bellas and Trebles scattered. With Beca's mind made up, she takes a short cut through the park and sees her friends in the back ground, all finding what they've been looking for, the ones at the end of their threads. The Bellas and Trebles lay the beat down as they start a song that reflects Beca's thoughts as well as their own.

Aubrey begins to sing as she finds Stacie on the opposite side of the stage.

_I must've walked these streets about a million times_   
_I thought I knew them well but maybe I was blind_   
_'Cause everything's brand new_

She runs towards her as Stacie takes over.

_Thought I knew my heartbeat but it was out of time_   
_It's like my lungs are opening for the first time_   
_Ever since I met you_

The Bellas and Trebles couple off as Fat Amy and Bumper, Emily and Benji, Stacie and Aubrey hit the chours.

_And I'm on my way now_

_Is this love, really love?_   
_Is this love, really love ?_

Amy and Bumper have their duet.

_I swear that I was heading down a darker road_   
_You got through my guard when I was in safety mode_   
_Darling you're such a view_

Which is then followed by Emily and Benji's.

_You're pulling down my walls like you're my only sun_   
_You're the one to blame, you hold a smoking gun_   
_So take your aim and shoot_

Then everyone sings as they hit the chorus, Beca starting to feel the beat of the song as she smiles a genuine smile, nodding along to chorus.

_And I'm on my way now_

_Is this love? Really love?_   
_Is this love? Really love?_   
_I need to know, need to know_   
_'Cause I've never been this close_   
_Is this love, is this love?_   
_Really love, really love?_

Aubrey and Stacie then have their duet.

_And all these demons I'm letting go_   
_'Cause I can see what is beautiful_   
_It finally feels like I'm coming home_

And Beca takes over the last repeat of the chorus.

_Is this love? Really love?_   
_Is this love? Really love?_   
_I need to know, need to know_   
_'Cause I've never been this close_   
_Is this love, is this love?_   
_Really love, really love?_

The song ends with Beca rushing out of the scene with Cynthia Rose singing the last part of the song, representing Beca's thoughts as she runs to the one who's at the end of her thread.

_And all these demons I'm letting go_   
_'Cause I can see what is beautiful_   
_It finally feels like I'm coming home_

The Bellas and Trebles shuffle out as the scene changes to the airport, with Jesse and Chloe heading for different terminals. The Bellas and Trebles mix in with each other playing the part of other travelers in the busy airport. Beca slowly enters the scene as she starts singing. The Bellas and Trebles harmonizing to provide back up. Beca approaches a sign that informs all passengers of the departing flights.

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_   
_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_   
_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_   
_'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_   
_I'll unfold before you_   
_Would have strung together_   
_The very first words of a lifelong love letter_

Beca stops in center stage, the spotlight on her as she sings the chorus. Behind her, the Bellas and the Trebles do their dance routine. Beca still hasn't seen either Jesse or Chloe as she hits the chorus.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_   
_I choose_   
_you_   
_I will become yours and you will become mine_   
_I choose_   
_you_   
_I choose_   
_You, yeah_

Beca walks from center stage towards the opposite end of where she entered, interacting with Lilly who plays a ground stewardess, telling her where the flight she's looking for will board. Beca approaches Jessica who sells her a plane ticket.

_There was a time when I would have believed them_   
_If they told me that you could not come true_   
_Just love's illusion_   
_But then you found me_   
_And everything changed_   
_And I believe in something again_

Beca goes through security and the usual check-in procedures conducted by some of the Trebles – Unicycle and Donald – before walking towards center stage. Three separate spotlights on her, Chloe, and Jesse.

_My whole heart_   
_Will be yours forever_   
_This is a beautiful start_   
_To a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_   
_I choose_   
_You_   
_I will become yours and you will become mine_   
_I choose_   
_You_   
_I choose_   
_You_

Beca looks at both ends, the opposite terminals where Jesse stands and where Chloe stands. She has to decide who she wants to be with, who she will fight for. The Bellas and Trebles move into position upstage as Beca walks downstage and sings the next part of the song to the audience.

_We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes_   
_And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you_   
_I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared,_   
_But I am willing_   
_And even better_   
_I get to be the other half of you_

Beca closes her eyes, this was it, the moment she was waiting for. She takes a deep breath before picking up the last part of the song. She turns to Jesse and from where she stood she smiles at him. Jesse nods in acknowledgement, mouthing to her "Go on". Beca nods as she sings and before she finishes her song she turns to face Chloe, who for a minute or two was being confronted by the possibility of having to fight for Beca one last time. She looks surprised as she sees the brunette make her way towards her, sporting her signature smirk and all, as she sang. Beca could swear Chloe was about to cry, doing her best to hold back the tears as the redhead smiled what was possibly her brightest smile Beca's ever scene.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_   
_I choose_   
_You, yeah_   
_I will become yours and you will become mine_   
_I choose_   
_You_   
_I choose_   
_You_

Beca reaches Chloe as she holds out her hands to grab both of the redhead's, she finishes the song, looking deeply into Chloe's eyes, the taller girl doing the same.

_I choose_   
_You_

Fate had planned for both Jesse and Chloe to respond with a few lyrics of a song to whatever Beca's decision was. The two get to choose the song they want to sing. In the script, whoever Beca doesn't pick will have the chance to sing first, seeing Beca with whoever she decides to be with, as if it was by chance that they're given one last opportunity to say what they had to say, before the end was reached. And so, Jesse was the first to sing.

_Oh, I don't wanna leave you_   
_Baby, it tears me up inside_   
_But I'll never be the one you're needing_   
_I love you, goodbye_

Beca smirked at Jesse's song choice and he gave a good natured smile as a response. He nodded at Chloe and Chloe understood. She realize then what Jesse meant earlier when he said he already knew. Beca was in love with her. The DJ was in love with her too.

Chloe looked back at Beca, smirk still on her face as she awaited Chloe's song. Chloe let out a nervous chuckle as she started singing, it wouldn't have been her first choice, but it summed up what she was feeling right then.

_Cause I can't feel the ground, someone let me down_   
_I've never felt so high as I do now_   
_It's too good to be true, I don't deserve you_   
_I've never felt a love strong enough to_   
_Stop this world from spinning_   
_Stop this world from spinning_

Beca shook her head as she laughed. She leaned in closer pressing her lips lightly on Chloe's own. The Bellas and the Trebles start laying down the beats for their last song. Beca starting the song.

_In the morning it comes_   
_Heaven sent a hurricane_   
_Not a trace of the sun_   
_But I don't even run from rain_

In the script, whoever Beca ends up with gets to sing the next part, with both Chloe and Jesse learning the part. But in the end it was Chloe that jumps in.

_Beating out of my chest_   
_Heart is holding on to you_   
_From the moment I knew_   
_From the moment I knew_

Beca then starts to sing with Chloe.

_You were the air in my breath_   
_Filling up my love soaked lungs_   
_Such a beautiful mess_   
_Intertwined and overrun_

_Nothing better than this_   
_Ooh, and then the storm can come_   
_You feels just like the sun_   
_Just like the sun_

The rest of the Bellas join in as they hit the chorus, the Trebles providing back-up vocals. Jesse too, he smiled as he saw Fate standing somewhere behind the curtains, he understood then why she insisted they practice for all possible endings.

_And if you say, "Be alright"_   
_I'm gonna trust you, babe_   
_I'm gonna look in your eyes_   
_And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light_

Needless to say, the Bellas could barely contain their glee as Chloe and Beca kissed in the middle of the living room floor of their flat. They were doing what they do best, party to celebrate their latest success. The Trebles were there, with Luke in tow as well, and Fate of course.

Fate walked out onto the terrace taking in a deep breath. She walked towards the railings, leaning in and taking in the sight of the Manhattan skyline in the evening. Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy followed her out, with Aubrey leading the way.

"I think I owe you an apology." Aubrey said, gaining Fate's attention.

"How'd you know the ending? How'd you know the truth about who's at the end of Beca's red thread or ours?" Stacie adds.

"You owe me nothing of the sort." Fate said, kicking of her shoes.

The three Bellas gave her a questioning look. "And to address your question Ms. Conrad, it's because I'm Fate." they hear her say.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Amy then says. "But seriously though, we know you can't be some supernatural sentient being so tell us who put you up to this and – and oh my God why are you standing on the railing? Get down from there!"

Fate gracefully turns around to face the three Bellas from where she carefully stands on the railings. She smiled a gentle smile back, her simple red dress flowing seamlessly with the evening breeze.

"I believe it is you who still chooses not to understand. Until our paths cross again ladies." Fate said in response just before she lets herself fall down into the busy streets.

The three Bellas rush towards the ledge, peering down at the street below, only to find that Fate hadn't fallen down. Stacie was the first to look up, confusion turning into awe as she sees the pair of wings sprouting from behind her back, Fate was floating a few feet above the rooftop of the adjacent skyscraper. Aubrey and Amy follow Stacie's sight and see Fate just before she disappears into the night.

Stacie gently pushes Aubrey's jaw up to close her mouth that was hanging open minutes earlier. Both looked at each other speechless as Amy gawks "She's Fate! Actual Fate! The real Fate!"

"The one who brought Chloe and Beca together by their red thread." Aubrey follows, "Us together." she then adds to Stacie, the tall brunette nodded in silence.

Fate had to intervene. And in the end, everything was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter  
> -Is this Love (James Arthur)  
> -I Choose You (Sara Bareilles)  
> -I Love You, Goodbye (Celine Dion)  
> -Stop this World (Ne-Yo)  
> -The Light (Sara Bareilles)


	10. Not A Bad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate brought Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale together from the start. It was supposed to happen a whole lot faster than how it did but she eventually got them together. Two years after the complicated plot hatched by Fate to finally get the two of them to realize that they were at the end of each other's threads, Fate watches as the DJ makes sure that "together" will stretch out to "forever".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by "Not a Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake. Chapter features Beyonce's song "Halo"

_Two Years Later_

Beca was standing outside the theater where they had their one night only Bellas and Trebles musical directed by the still enigmatic Fate Valentine who suddenly disappeared during their after party celebrations at the Bella's New York flat.

In the past two years since then, she's become the hottest music producer in LA, even setting up her own New York studio within a year. The city suddenly had a special meaning to her. She made her way through Times Square, remembering her and Chloe's impromptu first date the following morning. How they went to see the sights, settled in their now so-called spot at Central Park, and how they returned to the theater, for a picnic dinner on the stage where they first kissed.

A whole year of dating later and Beca begun her one-year masterplan which involved the Bellas, particularly Aubrey's help. Somewhere along the way, it also involved Jesse. Apparently, eight months was a long enough time for him to move on and actually meet his own leading lady, the right one this time.

Jesse smiled his particularly goofy grin and Beca smirked as she made her way toward him, waiting at the corner of Broadway. "No backing out of this one Mitchell."

"Considering I'm the one who consciously conspired of the whole thing, it's kind of hard to back out." Beca replied.

"Ready?" Jesse asked and Beca took a deep breath. She nodded, and they made their way through the familiar streets until they reached their destination, the theater where they had their show.

"Slow down Bree!" Chloe huffed, the two of them had been running through Central Park earlier. Well, Aubrey was mostly pulling on her as they made one ridiculous pit stop after another. It was a pleasant surprise though, to visit al the spots she and Beca had made memories whenever they were in New York. She was still trying to figure out though why the blonde was the one playing tour-guide and not Beca. Even more than that, she wanted to know why Aubrey was seemingly more excited than Chloe could possibly be.

After walking a number of blocks, Chloe and Aubrey finally reach Time Square where Stacie was waiting for them. In all of their stops, a Bella was waiting for them with a postcard bearing the DJ's hand writing. Whoever was at that particular station would sing a song that told Chloe how Beca felt and give a mini speech about how the song related to the memory they've made at that particular place. Yes, badass Beca Mitchell had just pulled off the most romantic gesture Chloe could ever dream of, and it was during the anniversary of their first kiss.

Chloe barely registered Stacie's song, and little speech, they were collecting the postcards anyways and Aubrey was documenting everything happening at the different stops, so yeah, Chloe thought about going over the details later with Beca. She was still in a daze with all of it. Beca didn't even mention anything. When she woke up that morning, the brunette was gone and Aubrey was already waiting for her in their living room saying "Get ready, we've got places to go and so little time! Don't worry, the munchkin is at the end of the road waiting for you."

They were walking down the familiar street leading to the theater whose stage Beca had first kissed her, where Beca chose her. Chloe could barely contain the grin tugging on her lips as Stacie and Aubrey made their way through the entrance, gesturing at her to hurry up.

The double doors leading to the auditorium opened before her and Stacie and Aubrey ushered her in. The place was dark but Chloe couldn't contain her giddiness when she realized that the aisle leading down the seats and towards the stage was lined with an infinite number of glow sticks.

They were somewhere in the middle row when Aubrey and Stacie walked past her at a faster pace. They started to carefully tread the rest of the way, walking backwards and facing Chloe, starting an angelic hymn which was immediately backed by the familiar voices of the Bellas coming somewhere behind the curtains drawn on the stage. Lilly started to lay down a familiar beat as the curtains opened, Chloe stopping a few rows in front of the stage. Standing in the middle was Beca, her voice clear and perfect the way it usually is, as she started singing the familiar song.

_Remember those walls I built_   
_Well Baby they're tumbling down_   
_And they didn't even put up a fight_   
_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_   
_But I never really had a doubt_   
_Standing in the light of your halo (oh oh)_   
_I've got my angel now_

Beca reached out her hand towards Chloe while on stage and the redhead slowly crossed the remaining distance between them.

_It's like I've been awakened_   
_Every rule I had you breaking_   
_It's the risk that I'm taking_   
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Chloe was beaming at Beca all teary-eyed as the DJ continued to sing, holding both Chloe's hands with her own once the redhead was on stage.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_   
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_   
_Baby I can see your halo_   
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_   
_It's written all over your face_   
_Baby I can feel your halo_   
_Pray it won't fade away_

The rest of the Bellas chime in with ‘ _I can feel your halo’_. Beca continues to sing. She lets go of one of her hands as she feels for something in her pockets, keeping her sight on the redheads shining blue eyes, Chloe staring back into her steely blue ones.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_   
_Burning through my darkest night_   
_You're the only one that I want_   
_'Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_   
_But this don't even feel like falling_   
_Gravity can't forget_   
_To pull me back to the ground again_

The smile on Beca's face turns into her trademark smirk as she feels the tiny object she was trying to fish out of her pockets. She keeps it hidden in her hands, closing her fists so that Chloe doesn't immediately notice.

_It's like I've been awakened_   
_Every rule I had you breaking_   
_The risk that I'm taking_   
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

She continues to sing, letting go of Chloe's other hand, the redhead giving her a curious look. The Bellas surrounding them all looking giddy and excited, Aubrey even a little teary-eyed like Chloe.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_   
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_   
_Baby I can see your halo_   
_You know you're my saving grace_

As the Bellas voice continue to sing through the rest chorus, Beca raises her closed hand in sight and Chloe's eyes flicker to it and to Beca, uncertain of what's it about. Beca looks smug as she presents the ring to Chloe, enjoying the look of amazement on the ginger's face, her mouth slightly hanging open. If she was teary-eyed before, she was pretty much crying a river filled with tears of joy at that moment. The Bellas' voices fade away with ‘ _I can feel your halo’_  as Chloe closes the distance between her and Beca, crashing their lips together. She was smiling the brightest mega-watt smile Beca has ever seen once she pulls away and nods. And Beca knew she had the same smile on her face because that's the thing with Chloe, there were no words needed, they just understood each other.

Somewhere backstage Jesse and Benji cuts a rope and rose petals started to rain down on them. Chloe couldn't help but giggle, and Beca could care any less at how her badass reputation would be taking a toll because of the proposal she just pulled off because it was for Chloe, and Chloe deserved all of it.

The Bellas started crying their own tears of joy as they wrapped up the song and rushed towards their once upon a time co-captains. Jesse makes her way to the group but shyly hangs back with Benji to allow the girls to have their moment. Somewhere between hugs and cheers and congratulations Amy hears Emily saying "It's like Fate brought them together from the start!" Amy chuckles elbowing Stacie who laughs as she shakes her head at the look the Australian gave her, Aubrey too busy hugging her best friend as she already declares herself as Chloe's Maid of Honor, Beca making a joke that sounded like "Thank God, I thought you would want to be my Best Woman."

"But seriously think we ought to tell them." Amy whispers to Stacie just in time for Aubrey's return as the newly engaged couple got swept up in a tight embrace by the Legacy herself.

"Maybe one day. All in due time." Stacie replies.

"Or you know, never, because even if Chloe believes us, Mitchell will probably just call us crazy." Aubrey adds.

And up atop somewhere someplace, Fate smiles. Whoever said meddling never works?

 


End file.
